Changed
by The HomeSchooler
Summary: AU! Percy is Mr. Hotshot at Goode High. He's also cocky, self-centered, and annoying in the words of Annabeth. When he sets his sights on Annabeth Chase, a nerdy blonde with a snarky attitude, what will he do to get her? Will she let him get her? Why does he always get under her skin? Why does she always resist his charm? Read to find out! ;) Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What have I told you, Bookworms? I love Percy Jackson! I love him. I love Annabeth. I love Percabeth. I love Grover. I lov-.. Well, you get the idea! This is an AU (I've been obsessed with them lately!) and I've had the idea for awhile! EnJoY, my little Bookworms!**

**Disclaimer: I own zip! Zilch! Zero! Zippo! **

**Chapter 1**

**~Percy~**

_Ooh! She's hot! _I was breaking up with my girlfriend later today, so I was allowing myself to check girls out! Well, I did that anyway. Whether I was in a relationship or not. Oh, nevermind! Anyway, you might've heard of me. Percy Jackson? Black hair, green eyes? Ring a bell? No? Well, I'm the popular guy at Goode High. But, you should know that already.

"Hey, Perce." Nico said dully as I sat by him at lunch.

"Hey, Nico." I muttered back.

"What's up, dweebs?" Thalia plopped down beside me.

I just shrugged in response. You may be thinking, _Sheesh, Percy! Your friends aren't very cool! _Well, trust me. They are. They might not be very popular, but we've been close for a long time. And it will always be that way. You see, Thalia and Nico are my cousins. But also my best friends. Along with Grover. Thalia had raven hair, just like myself, with piercing blue eyes. I guess she's kinda punk/emo-ish. She wears alot of black. But she swears Nico's trying to out-punk her. But I learned a lesson a long time ago: Never challenge Thalia. Nico had the same color hair as Thalia and I. Except he's got some dark eyes. and he's a bit on the pale side.

"Percy!" an annoying voice dragged me out of my thoughts.

It was Maylee. My girlfriend of the week. Yes, week. I'm a bit of a player.

"Hey, May!" I hid a sigh and acted like I was happy to see her.

"Babe, you wanna do something after school?" she asked, twirling a stand of her brown hair on her finger.

"Yeah. Meet me at my place. 5?"

"Sure! See ya then!" she kissed my cheek, smacked her gum, then walked away.

Nico groaned as soon as she was out of earshot. "I'm sorry, man. But I cannot stand your girlfriend!"

"I'm with Death Breath on this one!" Thalia agreed.

"Don't worry! I'm dumping her today!"

"How long have you been going out?" Grover asked taking a seat beside me.

"Four days."

"Dude," Grover sighed, "You gotta stop playing girls like this."

"Like what?"

"Thinking they're hot, asking them out, dating them for a couple days, they dropping them like they don't matter!"

"Whats wrong with that? Its how I roll!" I defended.

"Girls aren't toys! They don't deserve the way you've been treating them!"

"I think they're hot. They think I'm hot. Its a win-win."

"Until you dump them." Thalia pointed out.

"Shut up, Pinecone Face." I threw a french fry at her.

"Kelp-Head!"

"Punk!"

"Guys!" Grover interrupted, "Thats not the point! Well, it is. But I wanted to be the one to point it out!"

"Fine. Fine. Whatever, Grover. You live your life with Juniper, I'll live my life with whatever girlfriend I have next!" I told him.

"I give up!" he collapsed on the bench in defeat.

"Who is that?" Nico asked, eyebrows raised. He was looking over my shoulder.

I turned around to see what he was looking at. And there. There was the hottest girl I've ever seen. She had long golden blonde curls, an athletic figure (It wasn't much, but what the heck!), and some kind of power that radiated off of her.

"Shes hot." I said, "And I've found my new victim!"

I heard Thalia gasp. "Oh. My. Gods."

The next thing I knew, Thalia was running across the cafeteria. Once she reached the girl, she squealed (Thalia? Squealed? I'll never get the sound out of my head!) and threw her arms around the girl. Grover, Nico, and I watched as they both started talking at once, gripping each others forearms.

"I think we're about to meet her." Grover watched the two girls come towards us.

"Guys." Thalia smiled, "This is Annabeth."

Annabeth waved. "Hey."

Thalia dragged her to sit down next to her. "She's new here. Annabeth, this is Nico, Grover, and Percy. But stay away from him because hes gonna flirt with you."

I glared at her. She blew my cover!

"How do you two know each other?" Nico asked, gesturing between the two.

"We went to the same summer camp!" Annabeth answered, "We emailed and texted for a couple years before we lost contact! But then, I found her on Facebook. I had pictures and statues about the move, but someone doesn't get on theirs!"

"Hey!" Thalia held up her hands, "I like Twitter!"

"Where did you move from?" Grover asked.

I still didn't say anything. I was trying to be quiet. I'm trying to make it seem like I'm not the flirt I actually am.

"San Francisco" she answered, stealing one of Thalia's carrots.

"Wow. Thats a long way from New York." My eyebrows shot up.

"2910.93 miles" she stated.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Nerd." I decided.

"Excuse me?"

"Nerd. Your a nerd, aren't you?"

"That's an insult to my intelligence!" Her mouth was hanging open.

"So you are a nerd?" he challenged.

She shut her jaw and stood up. "Excuse me!"

"Really, Percy?" Thalia glowered.

"Fine. Fine. I'll go apologize!"

I started walking after Annabeth. She stalked out to the hallway, and was now standing at a locker. I walked up behind the locker door.

"Hey." I said in a flirtatious tone.

"What do you want?" she scowled.

"I'm sorry for calling you a nerd." _Even though you are one._ "So, I'm making it up to you by giving you the honor of being my date tonight."

"Are you serious?" she said with no emotion.

"Yes," I put on my most flattering smile. It always made the girls blush.

"Sorry." she slammed her locker door shut. "I'm busy."

She started walking down the hallway. That surprised me. She just rejected me. No girl has ever rejected me before. This was strange. And intriguing. And challenging. And I never back away from a challenge. I jogged down the hall after her.

"How 'bout tomorrow night?"

"Nope." she shook her head.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded, "The hottest, most popular guy in school wants to go out with you!"

She spun around so fast, I ran right into her.

"That's my problem." she poked my chest. "That right there. You think your so hot. But in reality? Your not! Your a cocky, selfish, self-centered jerk who only cares about himself!"

"You don't even know me!"

"I know enough!" she shot back, "I know that your Mr. Hotshot with your fancy looks and leather jacket! I know that when you think a girl is hot, you ask her out just so you can dump her three days later!I know that you think you run this school and everyone in it! Well guess what, Jackson? You don't rule me. I'm not getting into that drama!"

With that, she spun on her heel and stamped down the hall, leaving me behind feeling flustered and fascinated...

**A/N: Sooooo, whatcha think? Did ya like it? Should I keep going? Constructive criticism is welcomed, but no cursing on reviews! Pretty please with a cherry on top! Well, my Bookworms, thats all for now! I will be continuing, but only if you guys think I should! Or... I might just continue anyway. I really love writing! I love reading too. And singing. And playing instruments. Kkays. Quick question for my Bookworms out there: Should I keep Annabeth into architecture? Or should I change it to like music or sketching or something? Let me know!3**

**-The HomeSchooler**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey, Bookworms! This chapter is dedicated to Katsfakecakes and Book-shelfdivided! I hope ya'll enjoy it! But nobody answered my question! Architecture? Art? Music? What should Annabeth's talent/hobby be? I'll leave a list of what I'm thinking at the bottom!**

**Katsfakecakes: Yes. He did get owned! I'm not very good at writing cocky characters though! I'm glad you like the story!**

**Book-shelfdivided: I cant really picture Percy being a jerk either, but this is an AU. Am I doing good at making him jerk-yish? Glad you like it!**

**What book is this from?: "Your afraid of heights?"**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO! I only own the plot! **

**Chapter 2**

**~Annabeth~**

"Did he apologize?" Thalia came up to my locker.

School just ended and I didn't get to see her at all.

I just shrugged. "I guess. But he flirted with me too."

"I warned you!" she teased.

"Whats his problem?"

It was her turn to shrug. "He had a rotten relationship a couple of years ago. Now he makes it his personal duty to destroy everyone elses love life."

"You said duty!" Nico cracked up as he fell in step with us.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Grow up!"

He instantly sobered. He just sighed and continued walking with us. We finally reached the school's front doors when Mr. Hotshot himself decided to grace us with his presence.

"Miss me?" he directed his question at me.

"Hardly." I scoffed.

"Don't worry, baby." he slung and arm around my shoulder. "You don't have to resist my charm anymore!"

"Wow." I shrugged his arm off. "You really are full of yourself, aren't you?"

He just rolled his eyes and smirked. That smirk, I noticed, was always on his face. I didnt know why he annoyed me so much. I got warned about him. Thank God for those girls.

_~Flashback~_

_ "Hi!" a girl with red hair hooked arms with me as I was walking towards Goode High's front doors._

_ "Hi." I said, a little taken aback with the random girl._

_ "Oh. Don't mind her." Another girl came up on my other side. "Im Piper. Are you new here?"_

_ "Yeah." I nodded. "I'm Annabeth."_

_Piper was a pretty girl in a 'I'm-trying-not-to-be-pretty' way. She had choppy brown hair and eyes that changed color. She had little braids and feathers in her hair. She was wearing jeans and a simple shirt. She seemed very confident and had a contagious smile. _

_ "And I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare." the red head said. _

_She did have red hair. And, boy, was it curly! She had bright green eyes and freckles across her nose. She had paint splattered on her jeans and ART ROCKS printed on her shirt. _

_ "Red." I laughed with a smile. _

_ "What?" she shook her head._

_ "Your name. The initials. They spell out RED."_

_ "I never thought of that before!" Rachel grinned. "I like it! It sounds feisty!"_

_Piper laughed. "Anyway. Your new. Do you need help?"_

_I shook my head. "No. I think I'm good. Thanks for the offer though!"_

_ "But we do need to warn you." Rachel said lowly. _

_ "What?" I shook my head._

_Piper said two words. "Percy Jackson." _

_ "Percy who?"_

_ "The school prep." Piper stated. "And the school flirt. He asks girls out because he thinks they're hot then drops them when he gets bored."_

_ "What!" I exclaimed, "Thats awful!"_

_ "Trust me." Rachel huffed, "It is. I was a victim!"_

_I turned to Piper. "Were you?"_

_She shook her head. "No. But my half sister, Drew, was."_

_ "Eww. Drew dater Percy?" Rachel wrinkled her nose._

_ "I know!" Piper laughed, "I almost threw up when I found out!"_

_ "Anyway!" Rachel shook her head. "We advise that you stay away from Percy. He'll just flirt with you. And from Drew's gang. They ain't the nicest."_

_ "Even though she's my sister," Piper piped in, "She's still bad news."_

_I nodded. "Okay."_

_ "Great! Do you know where you need to be?" Rachel asked._

_ "The head office." I read off of a slip of paper._

_ "We'll show you." Piper nodded._

_The two girls showed me to the office and promised they would see me later. After that, they went to their classes. _

_~End of Flashback~_

I did end up seeing Piper and Rachel. I had a couple classes with each of them.

"Wanna go out with me?" Percy asked, simper still on his face.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Fine. Let me rephrase that. Do you wanna go on a date?"

I pretended like I was thinking about it. "Still no."

"Come on! I have so much to offer you!" he complained.

"Percy!" Thalia groaned, "Leave the girl alone! She doesn't want to go out with you! And I honestly admire her for that! When was the last time a girl turned down your charm?"

Percy just grumbled in response.

"Ill see you guys later." I said, "My Dad needs me home."

With that I jogged down the side walk. My house wasn't far from the school. Just a couple blocks. My teeth were chattering by the time I got to the front door of the house.

"I'm home!" I called.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnieeee!" I heard two voice exclaimed.

I felt arms wrap around me from behind. Matthew and Bobby were eight year old twins.

"Hey, guys!" I smiled. "How was your day?"

"I hate my teacher." Matthew said, his arms crossed over his chest.

I laughed as I ruffled his blonde hair. "Aww. She cant be that bad."

"You haven't met her, Annabeth! Trust me! She is!" he protested.

"Oh stop you complainin!" Bobby rolled his eyes. "Come on, Matt. Lets go play solider!"

With that, the twins ran off. I walked into the kitchen and saw that my stepmother was up-packing a few boxes.

"Oh. Hey, Wendy." I said.

The small Asian women looked up when I spoke.

"Hi, Annabeth." she smiled. "How was school?"

"Okay." I shrugged, "I saw an old friend and met a couple girls."

Wendy and I had a tense relationship. She was my stepmother. As in she-didn't-give-birth-to-me. There was one point in my life where she disliked me so much, she didn't want me. So I ran away. I stayed missing for a good week and a half, but then the police found me and brought me home. Wendy still hated me, but if she stayed out of my way and I stayed of of hers we were alright. But once we got into this horrible argument when she heard me talking about my real mom. She screamed and yelled and cried. And I screamed and yelled and cried. I still didn't like her, but we're trying to mend our relationship. For my Dad's sake. And the boys. I didn't tell her everything. Just simple answers and it still was a bit awkward when we were alone, but I guess it was as good as it was going to get.

I excused myself and went up the stairs to my room. There were boxes all over the place and I still had homework to do. I sighed as I picked up a cardboard box. I couldn't work and study in a messy place. No. My room needed to be neat and orderly before I could touch my homework. I broke open a box and started going through the stuff. My bed, shelves, and dresser were already up here. All I needed to do was put the stuff where it belonged. I was lucky because my closet door was a bookshelf. It had a glass covering that slid in front of them so they wouldn't fall out. I loved that part of living here. The rest I wasn't so sure about. I was already completely annoyed with Percy. I was happy to see Thalia again and already like Piper and Rachel. Grover was cool, I guess, and Nico scared me a bit.

I sighed.

It would just take some getting use too.

I was dragged out of my thoughts, when my eyes landed on a picture frame. The picture was of my mother. My birth mother. It was an older picture, because I had never met her. Well, I had. But when I was really little. Like, a baby little. In the picture she was smiling at the camera. She had brown curls and gray eyes. Thats where I got my gray eyes and my smarts from. My Mom. Athena, was her name. It fit perfectly too. You know. The Greek goddess of wisdom and my Mom being super smart? I never knew her. I wanted too, but she disappeared when I was little. She just left my father and I. Just... Gone. I felt tears stinging my eyes. It always got to me. It made me feel like I wasn't wanted. Like she didn't want me. She didn't need me. And Wendy not wanting me either didn't make it any better. _Don't you dare cry, Annabeth. _I told myself, _Crying never helped anyone. Just stop._

I blinked back the tears and took a deep breath. I tried to focus on my task, but the picture of my mother on my bedside table haunted me. Athena's eyes haunted me. They watched me as I worked. Eventually, I gave up. It was raining outside and everything was dreary.

"Whats wrong with me?" I asked quietly to myself, "What so wrong with me that no one would want me?"

"Nothings wrong with you, Annie Bell." I heard a small voice say behind me.

I turned my head and saw my Dad standing there, leaning against the door frame.

"Hi, Dad." my voice cracked.

"How was school?" he came into the room and shut the door behind him.

I shrugged. "Okay. I saw Thalia and met two girls. But theres this boy who wont stop flirting with me."

"Well I hardly blame him." Dad smiled as he sat down beside me. "You are quite a spectacular girl, Jewel."

_Jewel._ Thats what he always called me. That and Annie Bell sometimes. I was always close to my Dad. But when I ran away from home, our relationship faltered a bit. But it picked up where we left off when the police brought me home. I loved him and felt like I could tell him anything.

"What happened to her?" I nodded to the picture.

He sighed and wrapped and arm around me. "Oh, I don't know. She's somewhere. Probably doing fine. I haven't heard from her in years though. She said that she wants to meet you someday. Thats what she said before she left. That she wanted to meet you when you were older. And when your Mom promised something, she never breaks that promise. Ever."

"So.. I'll meet her one day?"

He nodded. "Yes. You will. Now tell me about your day!"

I went on and told him about Rachel and Piper. Thalia and Percy. Whenever I said Percy's name, he would always get this look on his face. Like he had just eaten something sour.

"Maybe theres a reason he's like that." Dad suggested.

I shrugged. "Maybe. But I could never be friends with him. At least until he laid off the flattery."

"Never say never, Jewel."

"Dad. Your quoting Justin Bieber again."  
He just laughed as he walked towards the door. "I love you, Annabeth."

"Love you too, Dad."

He walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Maybe he was right. Maybe something did happen to Percy and thats why he was the way he was. I should at least try to be nice to him. But he just found a way to get under my skin! I couldn't stand the guy! Always flirting! Is he clueless? Is he not getting the message? Gods! Why does high school have to be so confusing?!

**A/N: Okay! All done! Whatcha think? Iv'e been wanting to write this all day but I had to babysit, so... **

**What should Annabeth's hobby be? This is what I was thinking:**

**Music:**

**Annabeth is a piano player who was born with a gift. Her hopes are to get into Julliard on day. She plays fluently and Percy finds her gift attracting. And even more fascinating.**

**Art:**

**She sketches all the time and her pad goes everywhere with her. She'll stare at something for the longest time. trying to take a picture of it with her brain so she could sketch it later. **

**Architecture:**

**Always reading books around it and doing designs. She studies monuments and ancient structures.**

**Well? Which should I do? I'm a bit stuck! Remember to review and tell me what you think! If you have any questions, Ill answer them in the A/N of the next chapter! Ttfn, my Bookworms!**

**-The HomeSchooler**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heeeyyyyy! How are my Bookworms today? Okay. So I read the comments and architecture it is! I think I was going to to it anyway, because I want the whole music thing to be fore another AU Percabeth story! Also! What do you guys think about me writing a reunion scene for MOA? You know, Percabeth. Reuniting. After months of separation. Oh, Gods. I'm gonna cry! **

**SafireRansomePosidonsDaughter: I played violin too! For, like, four years! Isn't music amazing? I am going to do a Percabeth music story so keep your eyes open! (Hey! That was a Taylor Swift lyric!)**

**LavenderBooks: Love the name! Like I told SafireRansomePosidonsDaughter, I will be doing a music story and yes, Annabeth will be able to sing. Again, music is fabulous! **

**I want to thank the rest of you for helping me ! Now... On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO! I only own the plot! I wish I owned Percy though. I really do! But then I would have to own Annabeth so they could be together. I think it would be quiet amusing as well! Okay, getting off track! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**~Percy~**

"Hey, guys." I sat on the bench of the table. It was lunch and I was sitting with Grover and Nico. Its been a week and a half since Annabeth got here and Thalia has been staying with her. I'm not even kidding. It like they're connected or something! I broke up with Maylee and shes been acting strange.

_~Flashback~_

_ "Hey!" she bounced into my bedroom._

_ "Hey, May." I breathed. "We need to talk."_

_After breaking up with so many girls, I learn that you need to do it quick._

_ "I'm breaking up with you."_

_ "What?" her face looked ghostly, "But- but you can't! I love you, Percy! Tell me whats wrong! I'll change! I swear!"_

_Number 2: Never give in. _

_ "I'm sorry, May. Its not you. Its me." I told her._

_The classic. 'Its not you. Its me'. Iv'e probably used that for every breakup Iv'e ever been in. _

_ "Please, Percy!" she was crying hysterically. "Please! I'll do anything!"  
"You don't love me, I don't love you." I said, a bit coldly I might add._

_Number 3: Get her out of there before she can make you feel guilty._

_ "Sorry, Maylee. Let me show you to the door. Or do you remember where it is?"_

_I know. I know. Cold, right? But its how I roll! She huffed in irritation and stomped out of the room. I could hear he crying through my closed widow. I sat down on my bed and thought of a different approach with Annabeth._

_~End of Flashback~_

Iv'e tried everything! Iv'e tried everything to get her! Almost every approach! The bad boy one. The school flirt. The shy boy. Mr. Sarcastic. The hotshot. The prep. I even tried bribing her! I wasn't sure why I was so set on getting her to go out with me. It felt like she was challenging me, and I never walk away from a challenge. Every time I would flirt, she would shoot some kind of snarky comment at me. And boy was she good at coming up with those! But today, I finally thought of my plan! It was completely foolproof. But I wasn't going to talk to Grover and Nico about my plan. No. Grover would let it slip to Thalia or Annabeth. The reason I was talking to them was because... Well, I'm broke.

"I need some money." I said.

"And?" Nico chewed on his pizza slice.

"I need you to give me some!"

"I just don't go handing out money, man!" he protested.

"So, what? I have to earn it?" I scowled.

He studied me with his dark eyes. I couldn't help but think of how much he look to his sister, Bianca. She died a few years back from a car accident. The car tumbled and rolled. It started to fall apart and the girl inside was dead from the impact. Nico took it pretty hard.

"Lets make a bet." he said.

"A bet?"

"Not exactly a bet," he shrugged, "More like... an arrangement."

"Okay." I lifted and eyebrow. "And what is this arrangement?"

"How much money you need?" he asked, hand on his chin.

He looked like a villain. With his pale skin and dark hair. Not to mention his eyes. If he laughed evilly, I would've been sold.

"Fifty."

"Okay. Ill give you a hundered." he replied.

"A hundred?" I choked on my water. "Like 1-0-0? Like One hundered?"

He nodded. "But, you have six weeks to get Annabeth to go out with you. If you can do that, then you get you one hundred bucks."

"So I have six weeks to get Miss Princess to go out with me.. then I get a hundered bucks?"

Nico nodded in clarification.

"Deal."

I shook his hand and smiled cockily.

"Worried?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nope. She hates you. Theres no way she'll go out with you."

"That's where your wrong, my friend." I grinned, "No one can resist the charm for long!"

"Uh. She can." Grover answered.

"Yes, but not for much longer. I realized that I had been coming at this the wrong way. Now.. Iv'e got a plan."

######################################

**~Annabeth~**

I walked down the sidewalks of Central Park. School was out for the day, my homework was done, and I free. I grabbed my sketch book and journal and went to the park. I sat down, my beck to a tree. You see, I want to be an architect when I get older. My dreams are to design something big. Something permanent. Something that won't waste away in a couple years. For nearly and hour, I sketched buildings and wrote facts in my journal. My butt and tailbone started to hurt after a while though, so I decided to walk. I stuck my books in the leather bag the went over my shoulders and across my chest and started walking. I strolled down the pathways and tried to go fast. It was cold out. I could see my breath. You might be wondering _'Annabeth! Why would you go and sit at a park when its freakin November?' _ Well, truth is. I couldn't be in that house anymore.

"Fancy seeing you here." A voice behind me said.

I froze like ice and closed my eyes. Really, Iv'e only been here a week, but I already know that voice.

"Yes?" I turned around and looked at him straight in his sea-green eyes.

He just shrugged. "Can I walk with you?"

"Are you gonna flirt with me?"

He laughed, then shook his head. "No. I think I can take a hint."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I thought I was going to have to kill you or something."

He laughed at the joke and fell in step with me. It was weird. Percy was here, talking with me. He wasnt flirting though. I didnt think it was possible!

"So?" he asked, "What are you doing out here on a freezing day like this?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I needed to get some air. Think, you know?" he shrugged.

I bobbed my head. "Completely."

"Did we just agree on something?" he feigned shock.

I laughed and playfully bumped mu shoulder with his. "Who knew it was possible?"

"Not me, thats for sure!" he grinned. "Listen, Annabeth, Im sorry for the way Iv'e been acting since you got here."

I was completely shocked. Was he apologizing?

"I was a jerk. And for that, I'm sorry. But I do want to be friends."

I just nodded because I had a feeling he wanted to say more.

"I-I just. It was weird, you know?" he continued. "I could've had any girl that I wanted, but here you are. Shooting down every attempt I make."

Was he trying to make me feel guilty?

"And I thought you were hot a-"

"Stop right there." I held up a hand, "Please. Please dont ever call me 'hot' again. It sounds like an insult."

"Sorry." he said it sheepishly, like he didnt know what else to say.

"Thank you." I nodded, "Okay. If you stop flirting with me, I'll actually try to be your friend. Deal?"

I stuck out my small hand.

He put a crooked smile on his as he grabbed my hand. Strangely, I felt something. Something like warmth. It started with my fingers and went all the way to my toes and ears. And something, like firecrackers, exploded in my stomach.

"Deal."

Little did I know, that was the second deal he made that day...

#########################

**A/N: Ho-kay! I hope you liked it! There was a little bit of Percabeth! I am actually really proud of this chapter! If there are anymore characters that you want me to add in, let me know! **

**Something you should know... I am a hopeless romantic. So expect some FLUFF in this fanfic! There will be some corny moments, but I love cheesy and corny. But not too corny. Too corny is just disgusting! Isnt Percy a jerk? He seems all nice now and you cant help but fall for him for it! Ohhh curse me! There are a couple stories I want to write. The over-used 'Percy's in a band and has to go to school and meets Annabeth, a girl with a love for music and has a fantastic voice' and a write of the Mark of Athena reunion. I also want to do one where they get out of the Tartarus and Calypso comes back after Leo has a word with Zeus. And it will be interesting because of the nightmares I would imagine that Percabeth would have. I mean.. Hellooo? They were in the freakin Tartarus!**

**Wellllll, thats all for now, my Bookworms! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Quick question for all the Bookworms out there: What was your favorite Heroes of Olympus book, and why? **

**TTfN!**

**-TheHomeSchooler**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I know I'm a day late! I'm sorry! But I have a wonderful excuse! You see, I live in a big family. I'm the third oldest and the older two have moved out. So I'm the oldest in the house. So what does that mean? I'm the babysitter. Yesterday, my parents had to go to Costco so i had to babysit. But some of my younger siblings were sick and I had the youngest one(almost two) on my lap with a fever almost all day! So theres my excuse! Forgive me? **

**Okay. When I read all the reviews.. Well, they made me smile. Some made me laugh. And I adored each one! Thank you, Bookworms, for reading my writing. **

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: First off, love the name. I am a major fangirl myself. And I smiled and laughed when I saw your review! And this chapter is dedicated to you! **

**Disclaimer: I will never, in my life, own PJO. But a girl can dream, right?**

** ############################## **

**Chapter 4**

**~Percy~**

"Come on, come on, come on!" I urged from the top of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Annabeth panted. "Where are we going?"

"Up!" I grinned.

She stopped on the step she was standing on and glared at me. "No, duh!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed before walking down to her.

"Can't you just tell me?" she begged.

I have to admit, not giving into those gorgeous gray eyes was hard. She came over to my Mom's apartment to help me with my homework. I had a hard time concentrating with my ADHD and Dyslexia, but it turned out that Annabeth had those things too. It shocked me about how much we actually have in common. She decided to be nice to me a week ago, so I have five weeks left, and I realized that she, in fact, is enjoyable to be around.

After our homework was done, I wanted to show Annabeth something. Take her somewhere. Somewhere Iv'e only shown one person before, besides my mother.

"Nope." I shook my head, answering her question.

She tilted back her head and groaned.

I laughed at her complaint. "Relax, Wise Girl. We're almost there."

She scowled at her nickname, but followed my up the stair. The nickname was the only good part about this plan. That and her laugh. And smile. And her eyes. And hair. How is it that curly? I mean-"

_Snap out of it, Percy! You can't fall for for her! You can't fall for anyone! Just forget it! _

I sighed and opened the only door at the top of the steps. Annabeth looked at the sign next to the door and raised her eyebrows.

"The roof?"

I chuckled, **(A/N: Gods, I hate that word!) **and gestured her to walk through the doorway.

She looked at me suspiciously. "If I do, you won't lock my out there, right?"

I rolled my eyes and told her to shut up. When she didn't move, I walked in first. She followed me through the door. When she saw what was surrounding her, she gasped.

"Wow." she breathed.

On the top of the roof, was a garden. A really pretty one. There were flowers and bird house. You might be wondering '_Its the middle of November. Shouldn't they all be dead?' _Technically, yes. But when the building owner loves wildlife, no. It was a greenhouse. There were arches with flowers and vines wrapping around them.

"This is amazing." she smiled and my heart beat a bit faster.

I nodded and grabbed her hand so I could take her to what I really wanted to show her. Her hand was warm inside mine and sent sparks through my arm and into my stomach. I lead her over to my pride and joy. A fishtank.

"An aquarium?" She asked, her serious gray eyes flicking to my face.

I nodded. It actually looked like under the sea. There was sand and coral. There were fish weaving their way through some of the seaweed.

"Thats so cool, Percy." Annabeth exclaimed, leaning closer to the glass. She watched the fish swim back and forth. "Why is it up here?"

I shrugged. "My Mom said not in the apartment. And Helen was nice enough to let me keep it in her garden."

"So you just buy more fish?"

I nodded.

"Wow." she was completely marveled by the colorful creatures.

_Score!_ I think my plan was successfully working. It was killing me, trying to be really nice. But I had too. I had 100 dollars resting on my plan.

"Uh, Percy?" Annabeth's head was tilted and she was still looking at the tank. "What happened?"

"Huh?" Then I saw were she was pointing. "Oh No!"

I scrambled to open the lid of the clear box. Sitting at the bottom of the tank was a small goldfish. My favorite one, actually. My first fish ever. It was just laying there, not moving. As I was reaching for him, my hand snagged some seaweed. It startled me and I yanked back. But I yanked the seaweed with it. It flew out of the tank, but I was too focus to see where it landed. I scooped up the dead fish and held it in my hands. My first goldfish. Gone.. It upset me, but I wasn't going to cry over a fish. Not in front of Annabeth anyway. I glanced over at her face. She looked sympathetic, but she was biting her lip. She looked like she was hiding a smile. Her shoulders were shaking slightly and once I looked at her face, she broke. She let out this melodious laugh that always made me want to smile. But this time, it made me confused and kind of mad.

"What?" I huffed, "My fish just died and your laughing?"

She kept laughing and took a hand out of her pocket. She lifted it up and went for my hair.

"Relax, Seaweed Brain. I'm not laughing at your dead fish."

_Seaweed Brain?_ I was puzzled for a moment, but when I saw the seaweed in her hands, it all clicked. The seaweed that I pulled out of the tank landed in my hair.

"Oh,"

She was still giggling, and eventually, I was laughing too. The dead fish was still in my hands when we both calmed down. The sun was down and the stars were out.

_Perfect timing for a romantic moment. _

A curl slipped from her ponytail and was now resting against her cheek I had to be careful. Make it look like I actually care, not like I was flirting. Oops. That came out wrong. I really did care. She was my friend. Kind of. Doesn't every friend make their heartbeat speed up when they see her? Doesn't every friend make their tongue go dry when she smiles at you?

I reached out and pushed the curl behind her ear. I didn't get the response I thought was going to happen.

"Percy!" she squealed, "Your hands are cold! And slimy!"

I was stunned for a moment, before I got an idea. I set the fish down on the table where I kept the food and turned to her.

"Really?" I smiled mischievously. "How about this?"

I put both of my hands on her cheeks and she yelped before pushing away and backing up. I grinned at her.

"Percy. Jackson. Don't. You. Dare."

I laughed as I lunged for her. She screeched as she tried to run away from my cold hands. But I caught her by the waist and pulled her back close to my chest. I pinned her arms down and slipped my freezing hands under her sleeves so they were resting on her wrist.

"Where do you think your going?" I whispered into her ear.

I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not, but I think she shivered. It might be from the cold, but who knows? She squirmed and squealed as she tried to get away from me, but I held my grip. Once I had to pick her up and circle a bit to get a better grip on her though. When I did that she turned in my arms and my breath caught when I realized how close we were standing. Her hair completely fell out of the ponytail was was handing freely around her shoulders and down her back. We were so close I could smell the lemon shampoo and her minty breath from the gum I gave her earlier. My heart was pounding so hard, I was afraid she could hear it. She was taking deep, shaky, breaths as well. I was wondering if I should kiss her or not? Her lips looked soft, but slightly chapped. I knew this though, because she hated it when her lips were dry. She either licked her lips, or always had chapstick on her. It was in this moment I realized the little things about her. Like the chapstick. Or the fact that she wheres her owl earrings all the time. Or how she always carries at leather bag with her. It was in this moment that I noticed how much I actually knew about her. About her parents and her Mom. Her Stepmom. Her brothers. The fact that she always bit her nails or played with the ends of her hair when shes nervous. It was in this moment that I admitted to myself... That I might actually like Annabeth Chase.

** ############################# **

**A/N: I almost have no words... I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter! Like I said.. I'm the biggest romantic. And there was some Percabeth. And I had a question I wanted to ask you guys but I completely forgot it. But I thought of another one! Do you think its going to fast? I mean, Percy only has six weeks! But still, I don't want it to go to fast. Did you guys like it? Any suggestions for other characters? I'll ass them in! You'll be seeing more of Thalia, because thats who Annabeth turns to for advice. Maybe Piper? **

**Should I make a triangle? You know, to make things interesting? Or should I keep it simple? Let me know what you guys think! I think thats all for now! Until next time, my Bookworms!**

**-The HomeSchooler**

**P.S. Oh! I'm starting school tomorrow :P (The disadvantages of being homeschooled)so I might not have time to post everyday. But I'll try! SO keep you eyes peeled! Okay, now I'm done! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! How are all ya'll doin today? Well, I must say that I'm doing okay. You see, I started school today and I really, really, REALLY, hate math! Like, alot! The disadvantages of being homeschooled! On the bright side, I'm in highschool!  
Anyway! Thank you for all the reviews! I get so excited I see a new one! You guys are the reason I keep writing ;)**

**Okay. So I got some reviews that said they want some more Thalia and Piper. Soooo, I'm going to put some more of those girls in it. I dont know about you, but I loved Piper in the books. But not as much as I loved Leo! TEAM LEO! But I'm too nervous to write him. If I did he wouldn't have that Leo-ness. He wouldn't be as funny! **

**Katsfakecakes: It really is a good pace? I don't want to go too fast! Okay! I was totally going to put that in the last chapter! But I decided that it needed to be saved for the right time! Who should call her? Pipes of Thals?**

**angrybirds4819: I almost want to do a love triangle... but pretty much every story has a triangle! And if I did, I dont want to make it with Luke. Thats WAY over used. Okay, I cannot STAND the word chuckled! I complained about it to my sister all the time! I'm all like '****_I need another word for chuckled! Word hippo says 'giggle' but I don't want the guy to giggle!'_**** soooo, yeah! **

**percy-annabeth-4life: Oh my Gods! I LOVE your name! I couldn't agree more! I will be adding more characters! And, like I said earlier, I am the BIGGEST romantic! So there will be p-lent-yyyy of Percabeth! **

**A the Invisible: Thank you! I wanted a creative way to introduce his nickname! And I thought '****_Percy loves the sea. The sea has fish. Fish like seaweed. Percy+Fish+Seaweed=Seaweed Brain!' _****But I agree with the whole 'seaweed for a brain and you like the ocean' thing. Its a bit over used. **

**SafireRansomePosidonsDaughter: I agree! 100%! Percabeth is pretty awesome! I will add Piper. I'm not sure about Hazel yet though.. **

**Whew! Okay! Welllll, here chapter 5! I hope you like it!**

** ########################## **

**Chapter 5**

**~Thalia~**

I was soooo going to kill them! As I stalked through the halls, kids stared at me. But do I look like I care? A clue... No! (**A/N: Robin Hood reference!)** I can't believe they did that! Once I got the the cafeteria, I grabbed Nico by the shirt collar.  
"Hey, Thalia. Are you feeling okay?" He asked nervously.

"You little creep!" I spat, "Whats this I hear about a bet?!"

"What bet?" Percy walked over, lunch tray in hand.

"Oh, you know what bet!" I narrowed my eyes.

"I-I, uh," he looked pale. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh, yes you do! 100 dollars, Percy. Ring any bells?"

"How did you know about that?" he asked, his green eyes narrowed.

"Goat Boy let it slip!" I scowled, "I am NOT comfortable on you betting on my best friend!"

"I am so going to kill Grover." Percy muttered.

"I can't believe you would do this to her!" I shot at Percy, "I mean, I knew you were cold. But really, Percy? This low?"

"Listen," he set down the tray. "I needed money."

"Yeah. And its not a bet." Nico shrugged out of my grip.

"What would you call it?"

"An arrangement." Nico replied.

I was about ready to lung. I didn't care if he was my cousin. Nobody, and I mean nobody, messes with my friends.

"Thats a bet, you idiot! Just.. leave her alone!"

"Annabeth and I are friends now, Thalia." Percy said. "Thats all that matters."

"No! She'll be hurt! Your leading her on, Percy!" I was angry, but I tried to keep my voice low. "If you care about her at all, you'll stop this and get a freakin job!"

He was quiet for a long moment. I studied him. He looked like he was deciding something. His green eyes clouded over and he ran his fingers through his black hair.

"I don't care." he said finally. But he looked like he didn't mean it.

"Oh.. my Gods." I said, everything started to click in my head. "You like her!"

"No! I don't!"

"You've fallen for her!" I insisted, "Goodness, its about time!"

Nico laughed. "I've gotta admit. I didn't see that one coming!"

"I don't like her!" Percy attempted. "I don't!"

It sounded like he was reassuring himself more than us.

"Yes, Percy." I nodded. "You do. Whether you like it or not, you've fallen."

"Who has?" Piper slid onto the bench next to me.

Piper was a close friend of mine and Annabeths. Her dark hair has little braids in it and she looking gorgeous. As always.

"Percy likes Annabeth." Nico stated.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Her eyes grew wide. "You do? Thats... thats crazy!"

"No! I don't like her!"

"Soooo, your playing her?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Piper's mouth dropped. She set it firmly back in place before she grabbed her water bottle, undid the cap, leaned across the table, and puored it on his head. Then, she stalked off.

"Shes going to tell Annabeth." Nico jumped up and raced after her.

"See what a mess you've made?" Percy wiped the water out of his eyes.

"Mess _I _made?" I exclaimed, "This is all your fault! I warned you! I told you not to play girls! You've been such a jerk since-"

"Don't say it!" he growled.

"Since Kate!" I continued. "You disgust me, Perseus Jackson!"

"Okay! I get it! I'm playing with her and other girls! But, Kate... I loved her, Thalia. I did. I gave her my heart. And she stuck it in a paper shredder!"

I softened. He really was hurt after what Kate did. "Listen, Percy. Just because you were hurt, doesn't give you the right to hurt others. Its like the bullied becomes the bully. It isn't right."

He set his jaw. "I still don't like her. And I'm still broke. So I _need _ to finish this arrangement. But... if you want me to, I guess I will tell her."

I was shocked. I didn't expect him to give in this easily. "Really?"

"Yes." he nodded, "But in my own time."

I rolled my eyes, but I guess I had to take what I could get. "Fine. But your still an idiot."

He chuckled, (**A/N: Still hate that word!**) and picked at his food. I stood up and left him there to think over things. I needed to tell Piper. If Annabeth heard it from us, she would be hurt. If she heard it from Percy, she would be hurt. In the end, maybe it _was_ better to keep it a secret. It would keep her from getting hurt. But that wouldn't be fair to her. I knew she was going to be upset and angry. In the end.. it was hurt her for it to come from either of us. But I couldn't help but wonder who would make it hurt more...

**###################################**

**~Annabeth~**

I looked out of the little coffee shop window. This was my favorite place. For one, there was coffee. The cafe was warm and cozy. It made you want to curl up and fall asleep. I glanced down at my notebook again. It was dark outside the windows and I had a giant headache. My brothers were fighting again. And it made my head hurt. So, I escaped. I was now sitting in a booth, sipping my warm coffee. Suddenly, my notebook was ripped away from me. That notebook held all of my sketches and calculations for architecture.

"What is this?" Percy asked, standing behind me. He was peering at my notebook. "Is this a building?"

"Yes." I nodded and tried to reach for it.

"This is cool, Wise Girl." he nodded, studying it with his gorgeous green eyes. Whoa. Gorgeous? Where did that come from?

"What are you doing here?" I shook off the feeling.

"Coffee." he replied, slipping into the seat across from me. He was flipping through the notebook pages now.

"Can I have it back?" I pleaded.

He ignored me and kept looking at the drawings.

"There not that good anyway." I tried again.

That got his attention. His head snapped up to look at me.

"Annabeth! Do you hear yourself? These are amazing!"

"No," I blushed. My cheeks were prickling. "They really aren't"

"Uh, yeah. They really are." he retorted. "Are you blushing?"

That, of course, made me blush more. "No."

"Yes." he had a wide grin on his face. "You are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yeah you are! Was it something I said?" he winked.

"Your annoying."

"I'm wounded." he patted his chest.

I rolled my eyes. His black hair was messed up and he had a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes. That made me think of the other night. I had no idea what happened. But something did. I remember how awkward the situation ended. I've been kinda avoiding him ever since.

"I'm serious, Annabeth. These are really good. You have a gift." he handed the notebook back.

I smiled. "Thanks."

We were both quiet for a moment. I had butterflies in my stomach. I fingered the bottoms of my hair. I tugged at it and twirled it around. Most people would see it as a flirtatious gesture. But I somehow picked it up when I was nervous.

Percy cleared his throat. "Have you been avoiding me?"

My heart was in my throat now. Dang it. He caught me.

"Maybe just a little bit." I replied.

"Why?"

"I- I don't know. Everythings been a little bit awkward since the other night."

I couldn't believe I said that! He didn't say anything. He sat there like he was thinking. What he said next surprised me the most.

"Have you ever noticed how the word 'awkward' is an awkward word?"

I was confused for a moment. Then I smiled. Soon I was laughing. He joined me too. y the time were were done, the awkwardness passed. We talked like we normally did. He asked me about my parents and brothers. It seemed like he actually cared. It was a bit weird. The great Percy Jackson caring about someone other than himself? I was a bit shocked. But what stunned me the most is that he cared.. about _me_. I'll admit. He is pretty cute. You know, with his dark hair and sparkling green eyes. But why would someone like him care about someone like me? It just didn't add up! There was nothing very likable about me. I was just average. A simple blonde hair nerd. Yes. I'm a nerd. So what if I read and study?

"Do you have time for a walk?" he asked me.

There was a small park across the road. I nodded and we stood up. I slung my bag over my shoulder as we walked out the doors of the cafe. It was snowing again. The moon shone brightly and the street lights were on. It lit the path up and as we walked, I decided to ask him a question that had been bothering me since I met him.

"Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you lead girls on?"

I noticed him tense. I remember Thalia telling me he had a rocky relationship in the past. So he messed with girls now.

"Kate." was his simple answer.

"Who's Kate?"

"Well, Annabeth. " he sighed as looked over at me. "Kate was a girl I fell in love with freshman year."

"You fell in love with a girl freshman year?"

"I knew her longer than that. Much longer than that actually. She was my best friend. We did everything together. Eventually I asked her out. We were happy. I was happy. It was my first relationship and I took it seriously."

I was a bit surprised. He took a relationship seriously? I was a bit curious. But I also had this unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like it. It made me want to hate this girl. Jealousy? Why would I be jealous? I didn't like Percy like that... did I? I swallow back my emotions and forced out a question.

"What happened?"

He looked at the path in front of us. "Its a long story."

"I've got all night." I replied.

He took a deep breath. "Well, Annabeth Chase. Prepare yourself."

"I'm prepared." I smiled.

"Well, it all started on a hazy afternoon..."

**####################################################**

**A/N: Don't kill me! I thought that that was a good place to end it! But you'll get to hear all about Kate in the next chapter! Sooo... Thalia found out! I've been dying to write that chapter! I know Piper was a bit OOC, but I think that both her and Thalia would do anything to protect their friend. I was thinking of adding Jason, but I don't know! What do you guys think? **

**Also, I want to hear your opinions on the other stories I'm thinking of starting:**

**Mark of Athena reunion: I loved the way they actually reunited in the book, but I thought it would be fun to make up my own version.**

**After the Tartarus: Annabeth and Percy have some crazy nightmares and flashbacks of the deepest depths of hell. It would be about how the depend on each other to help each other out and get through that stage. I was also considering throwing Calypso in there for a little bit of tension. **

**Secrets: The classic 'Percy's in a band' story. Him and his band mates go to a normal school because they're forced by their manager. When Percy meets Annabeth and realizes she has a gift, but shes too afraid to show it, he decided to help her. Annabeth is a music lover. Piano, guitar, violin, you name it. She loves to learn how to play. She hopes that one day she could be accepted to a big music college. **

**I will finish this story though! And never fear! Percabeth will be together! I think that this is a good note to end on! **

**-The HomeSchooler**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heeeyyyy! How are ya'll? Did you like the last chapter? I was excited about putting Thalia's POV in there!**

**Katsfakecakes: I was planning on doing Secrets. I'm glad you want me do to it though! And you're about to find out what Kate did to him.. ;)**

**SafireRansomePoseidonsDaughter: I completely agree! A beck story is always interesting! **

**A the Invisible: Thank you! I will keep going! I'm determined on finishing this fanfiction!**

**WizardRunnerTributeDemigod: An update is in order! I'm glad you like it!**

**Nooooowwwwww! On with the story!**

**##############################################**

**Chapter 6**

**~Percy~**

"Well, it all started on a hazy afternoon," I started.

I still couldn't believe I was going to tell her. But if I was going to snag her attention, and 100 bucks, I needed to be honest. After this..._arrangement,_ is over... I'm _so_ going to kill Nico.

"Kate.. Well, Kate was my best friend. For years, we did everything together." I continued, "Eventually, I asked her out. She said yes and everything was perfect. We were happy together, I guess. I loved her, she loved me. "

Annabeth was staring at me with her gray eyes. They looked compassionate and sympathetic. Like she knew that saying all this was hard for me.

"You don't have to-" she started saying.

"No," I interrupted, "It might be good. Talking about it. And you asked a good question."

She just nodded, her blonde curls bobbing.

"Anyway," I picked up, "We dated for the rest of Freshman year. But that summer is when everything went wrong. I started seeing her less and less. Its ironic because it was summer. I was suppose to see her all the time, right? But I never did. Towards the middle of the summer, I barely saw her at all. She didn't text me, she didn't call. I never saw her. _Ever._ So, one day I went over to her house to see what was up."

I paused for dramatic effect. I took a deep breath and glanced at Annabeth. She had her eyebrows drawn and the little squiggle between them. She always had that squiggle when she concentrates.

"So I walked to her house, because she doesn't live that far from me." I tapped my fingers against my leg and blinked back some tears. It was still hard for me to talk about Kate. I mean, I loved her. And you know what they say. You never forget your first love. But there was nothing I wanted more than to forget about her. "I found her makin out in a car with some guy."

Annabeth gasped.

"I walked right over.. And knocked on the window." I kept talking. "When the guy turned his head, I was shocked to discover that he was one of my closest friends. Connor didn't know that I was still dating Kate."

"Wait. Connor Stoll?"

I nodded. "The one and only. I was so mad at him, and her, that I punched him. Right in his face. Kate was crying for me to stop. But I was so upset and mentally out of it... I couldn't. So I completely blew up on her. I told her that we were done and that I hated her. She screamed right back that she never loved me and Connor was so much better."

I set my jaw, hoping my emotions wouldn't betray me. My eyes were watery. My friends all avoided saying her name. Kate was everything to me. WAS. She was nothing to me now.

"Connor approached me a day later. Grover, Nico, and Jason, one of my other friends, literally had to hold me back. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to show his face after what he did to me. We were best buddies. Under my glare, he explained that Kate had asked him out, saying that Kate and I were over. But what shocked me was... that she asked him out two weeks before the school year ended."

As the snowflakes danced around us as we walked, stinging my watery eyes. "In the end, I forgave Connor. A few days later Kate come over and begged for my forgiveness. But I told her no. There was no way I could forgive her after what she did. I avoided her at all costs for the next couple weeks. But she already found a new boyfriend. And it hurt. I was broken.."

Annabeth was studying me with serious eyes. She had barely said anything besides the Connor comment. i wasn't sure what she was going to do. But when she did move, it surprised me a bit. She picked up my arm and went underneath it. She wrapped both of her arms around my torso. My own arm rested on her shoulders. She squeezed me gently. I let out a breath, though my heart was beating like a drum.

"What was that for?" I asked.

She shrugged and looked up at me. "You looked like you needed a hug."

I laughed and we kept walking through the park. I still had my arm draped around her shoulder and hers were still wrapped around my waist. I struck me that we actually looked like a real couple strolling through a park like a romantic date. I looked down at her and she smiled at me. The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them.

"You should smile more often."

Her jaw dropped, but I could tell she was trying not to smile. "Whats that suppose to me? Why should I?"

"Because you get this adorable dimple right here." I tapped dint right below the corner of the right side of her lip.

She smiled and looked down. I couldn't tell if she was blushing of if it was the cold wind blowing through. I just laughed at her reaction and she shoved me away playfully.

"But, I'm serious, Annabeth." I looked into her gray eyes. "You have a pretty smile. Its a shame I don't see it more often."

"Stop!" she exclaimed, putting her hands over her cheeks. "Your making me blush!"

I laughed again. "Its a gift."

She squared her shoulders and looked me in the eye. "So I have a pretty smile, eh?"

I could feel my cheeks prickling, but I refused to lose my cool. "Yes. You do."

"I'm surprised you didn't say it was hot."

"I realized what you said was true." I explained. "Calling someone hot does sound like an insult. I mean, do you look sick?"

She laughed, a smile spread across her face. The little dimple was there again. The sound of her laugh made me smile. It was melodious and airy. _Woah. What is wrong with me? It must me the night air._ I thought to myself.

"Hey," she tugged on the hand that was draped over her shoulder. "You okay? You zoned out for a minute there."

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"So," she asked. "Any idea where we're goin? We just keep walking and I can't even see that Cafe anymore!"

"Don't worry, Wise Girl" I replied, "I grew up in this place. I'm a New Yorker at heart."

She rolled her eyes and tilted her head upward. "Look at the snow. Its so beautiful."

I watched it as it fell. She was right. It was beautiful. But I could think of things that are far more beautiful than snow.

**#######################################################**

**A/N: Ho-Kay! Chapter six is done! And today I'm in a Percabethy mood. So there might be more chapters! I want to work on a One-Shot at well! I hope you guys liked it! I know it seems like I'm dragging it out and not getting Percabeth together.. Percy has one month left. But they will be together soon! Annabeth is still sorting out her feelings! **

**Till next time!**

**-TheHomeSchooler**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I told you there would be two chapters out today! I'm really excited about this story! Soooooooo... Here it is! Chapter 7!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*

**Chapter 7**

**~Annabeth~**

"You've been spending alot of time with Percy lately." Rachel said as we walked down the halls.

I nodded and shrugged. So what if I've been spending time with him?

"I think he likes you." The red-head continued. "I mean, hes never looked at any girl in this school the way he looks at you. Well, maybe except Kate."

That name made my blood boil. What she did to Percy was horrible! And after she was with him for so long? I don't know why it made me so mad. It just did!

"How does he look at me?" I asked Rachel.

"Like you fell from heaven." she replied.

"Yeah, right."

"No! I'm serious! He does! My bet is that you two will be going out by the end of the month!" she exclaimed.

"Don't bet on us! Thats wrong!" I hissed.

"Figure of speech." Rachel replied. "I wouldn't actually bet on you guys. But my advice? Annie, you want to snag him before someone else does."

I rolled my eyes and walked to my locker. Why would I want to snag him? I didn't like him like that! I was just his friend. Whenever I thought of Percy, the first thing I think of is the color green. I like the color of his eyes. And his smile. And his black hair that no one can tame. And hi-  
I dropped my book when I realized it. I like Percy. I like Percy Jackson! Gods, whats wrong with me? Why would I like _him_? I hated him the first couple days I was here. But he trusted me now. He trusted me enough to tell me about Kate and the other night at the park he told me that I had a pretty smile. Does he really like me? Why would he like me? I'm just boring Annabeth Chase!

"Uh, Annabeth?" I heard his voice behind me. "You just dropped you book."

I felt my face flush. Really? He had to show up as I was sorting out my feelings?

"Annabeth?" I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I finally snapped out of whatever daze I was in and turned around. He was standing there, holding my book. Like a perfect gentleman. I took it from his hands.

"Thanks."

"You okay? You seemed totally dazed." he told me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." _Not. I like freakin Percy Jackson! _Of course I didn't say that. I'm not stupid!

"You wanna do something tonight?" he asked. "I'm off work and I've got nothing to do!"

Oh, Gods! For a second there I thought he was asking me out!

"Sure," I nodded, "What do you wanna do?"

"Well, I was thinking.. the beach."

"Percy!" I choked, "Its the middle of November! Theres snow on the ground!"

"I never said anything about getting in the water!" he retorted, "Come on, Wise Girl. It'll be fun!"  
I shook my head. "We must be crazy, but okay! But I'm not touching the water!"

"Okay," he laughed. "Deal."

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

**~Percy~**

"What are you doing tonight?" Jason asked me.

School was, thankfully, over. I have to admit, I was kinda excited for the date tonight. Even though it wasn't a date.

"I'm going out with Annabeth." I replied and kept walking.

"Annabeth? Annabeth Chase? Doesn't she, like, hate you?"

"No." I shook my head, "We're on good terms now."

"Really? Like going out on a date terms? Goodness, those are some terms." Jason said, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Its not a date." I told him. "Its just a friend thing."

"Maybe. But you wish it was a date."

I shrugged. "Look, man, I'm broke. I need money. This will help me!"

"Ohh.." he nodded, "The bet."

"Its not a bet!" I retorted, "And how did you know about that?"

"Pipers my girlfriend! I also hear that she dumped water all over you! You need to work on your reflexes, man! What happened to the great Percy Jackson who dates a girl then dumps her the next day? Your getting soft, dude."

"I told you. I'm broke." I replied, "Hopefully I can get back to my ways once i get Annabeth to go out with me and dump her after Nico eats his words and pays me."

"Woah. Your not going to dump her, are you? I mean, this is Annabeth Chase! Do you know how many guys have asked her out and shes turned them down?"

"Yes. I am going to dump her."

But as I said the words, a ache filled my chest. I don't know why. But it hurt like I had been shot with a gun.

"Well," Jason sighed, "Have fun on your not date. I'm suppose to meet Piper, Hazel, and Frank for hot chocolate on 25th street. I'll talk to you later."

With that, he ran off. Leaving me alone with my thoughts...

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

**(A/N: I know I'm switching alot! But I wanted this next part to be in third person!)**

**~This Person~**

"Wow. You right. This is beautiful." Annabeth said as they walked towards the ocean.

"I told you." Percy nodded.

It was around five o'clock and it was a tad dark out. Annabeth pulled her black pea coat closer to her as the ocean mist sprayed her. The two walked down the beach and talked and laughed. The icy sand crunched underneath their boots and the wind was threatening to blow away Percy's scarf. Both of their faces were tinged pink because of the wind.

"Don't you want to see how cold it is?" Percy called up from where he was standing at the base of the water.

"Nope!" Annabeth shook her head from where she was standing farther up. She _hated_ being cold.

Percy knelt down as a waved came in and felt the water with his hand. It was cold. Very cold. Just feeling it made Percy shiver. He glanced back up at Annabeth who was watching him with her arms crossed over her ribs. He took a deep breath before plunging his other hand into the water. It stung, then his fingers went numb. He turned around and walked back up to Annabeth.

"Is it cold?" she asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" he said as he flicked the remaining water at her.

She squealed as the freezing droplet hit her face. "Percy!"

He laughed and she hit his shoulder.

"Come on, Annabeth! Its not that cold!"

"Yes! It really is!" she grabbed one of his bare hands. "You fingers are freezing. Put your glove back on. Your gonna get hypothermia!"

"Well, someone sounds like they care." he said.

"Of course I care." she said quietly.

They gazed into each others eyes. Green against gray. It was then he realized how her eyes matched the ocean, right at this minute. Cold, but can also give you a warm fuzzy feeling. Annabeth noticed the flecks of gold in his eyes.

Neither of them noticed when Percy took a step closer to her. Neither of them noticed when Annabeth reached up and touched his hair. Neither of them noticed that they were leaning towards each other. Annabeth could feel his warm breath on her lips. Her own breathing quickened and her heart sped up. She had butterflies in her stomach as she continued to looking into Percy's green eyes. Her breath hitched right before his lips met hers. It wasn't meant to happen. But Annabeth wouldn't have it any other way. Annabeth's lips were soft, slightly chapped, but responded when he placed his on hers. She reached her arms up and slipped him around his of Percy's hands slipped around her waist and the other one went to her face. When his hand touched her cheek, she squealed and pulled back.

"Your hands are freezing!" she repeated what she said earlier.

They both stood there, looking at each other. They were both panting.

"I'm... I'm s-sorry," Percy stuttered, "I shouldn't- I- I-"

"Percy." Annabeth whispered.

"H-huh?"

"Shut up." she replied before kissing him again.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

**A/N: Eeeecckkkkk! They finally kissed! FINALLY! Soooooo! Whatcha think? Ya like it? I know I do! Let me know in the reviews on what you think! **

**-TheHomeSchooler **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! I posted two chapters yesterday and I'm posting one today! You guys are very, very lucky! **

**thebiggesbookworm: I love your name! Your review made me laugh! I'm glad its fangirl worthy!**

**SafireRansomePoseidonsDaughter: Your welcome! Honestly, I'm anxious to write! I just think about whats going to happen next and need to write it down before I loose it!**

**Disclaimer: I never have, and never will, own PJO.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 8**

**~Annabeth~**

"He kissed you?" Thalia choked on her water.

I bit my lip and keep for giggling. I've been giddy since it happened Friday night. Percy asked me out and I said yes! Now I could hardly keep myself from smiling!

"Wow." she leaned back. She looked happy for me, but something about her expression was off.

"You okay, Thals?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'm fine. I'm happy for you!"

"Why are we happy for her?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to Thalia. Piper sat beside me.

"Annabeth and Percy got together last night." Thalia answered.

"What?" Piper exclaimed.

Rachel's eyes got as wide as a frisbee. "Shut up! I'm so happy for you two! I told you that you guys would be together by the end of the month!"

"Yeah," I nodded, "And I told you its not nice to bet on peoples love life!"

I saw that Piper and Thalia looked at each other. It was a weird exchange. Like they both knew something that I didn't... I shook off the feeling. I told them that I had to get home and left the table. I walked out of the front doors of the school started for my car. Leaning against my small, red, beat up pickup truck was Percy Jackson.

"Hey," I said as I approached him.

He reached out for my hand and pulled me over to him. He kissed me softly.

"Hey." he said after we pulled away.

I slipped my arms around his neck and let my fingers play with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

His arms were wound around my waist. "I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

"You just saw me at lunch." I laughed.

"Yeah, but that feels like a long time ago." he whined.

"Really?"

"How much homework do you have?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Meh."

"Do you want to come by the apartment?" he asked.

"Sure," I nodded.

He set his forehead on mine. "And you can see my new fish."

I laughed. It was a string of giggles that I couldn't stop. He joined me after a second.

"See ya later, lovebirds!" Thalia called from the other side of the parking lot.

I glared at her, but my cheeks were coloring. She just winked and climbed into her car.

"Do you want to drop this.. beat up box off at home then I can drive you?" Percy asked. He gestured to my truck when he said 'beat up box'.

"Its not a beat up box!" I protested. "Do you know how long I've had this truck?"

"Let me guess," he smirked. "You have a name for it, don't you?"

"No," I shook my head as I lied.

"Liar."

"What? No I- Okay. I do. But its a completely normal one!" I admitted.

"Really? What is it?" he asked.

"Kerry."

"Kerry? Like cherry?" he teased. "Yeah, thats totally normal."

"Shut up!" I laughed.

"Come on, lets drop 'Kerry' off and then we'll head over to my place." Percy said.

** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**~Third Person~**

"Its... somethin." Annabeth said as she peered at the fish.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Percy asked.

"Well, its kinda creepy." she replied.

The fish was blue and it had long blue hairs, or stringy scales, hanging off its body. She didn't even know what kind of fish it was.

"Thats why his name is Creeper." he retorted.

"Creeper? Really?" she gave him a look.

"Yes, really." he beamed as he caught her waist and pulled her towards him.

She smiled and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his hear beating underneath her ear. He ran his fingers through her curls and kissed the top of her head.

"You know, I've been thinking." he started.

"You? Thinking? I never thought I'd hear those two words in the same sentence!" she joked.

"Shut up." he smiled as he tugged lightly on one of her curls. "Anyway, remember when you told me not to call you hot?"

He could feel her nodded. "I told you it sounded like an insult and you agreed." she said.

"Well, I've been thinking about it and I decided that your not hot."

She looked up at him, wondering where he was going with this.

"'Hot' doesn't even cover it." he talked. "I'm not even sure if 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous' can either. But your somewhere up there. I mean, I thought you were pretty when I first saw you, but I think its your personality and heart that makes you even more beautiful."

Annabeth opened her mouth, but no words could come out. Percy was scared she thought he was going too fast. Maybe he caught he off guard?

Her soft hands touched his faced and she stood on tip-toe to kiss him. She had never heard words like that before. Shes never received a compliment like that before. And she appreciated that. The past couple days she was wondering about what Percy saw in her. She wasn't pretty like most girls. She wasn't athletic like most. All she had was her brain.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Thank you." she choked out.

He kissed her nose. "I'm just speaking the truth. Now, come on. Lets go watch a movie or something."

They both climbed down the stairs, hand in hand. They curled up on the couch and watched a movie. They just enjoyed being with each other. Sally Jackson liked Annabeth and was happy that her son had someone he looked like he would have a serious relationship with.

Percy cherished each moment he spent with his girlfriend that night. But when Annabeth fell asleep on his shoulder that night, his thoughts got away from him. There was one thing that was constantly on his mind.

The... arrangement.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: I know, I know! It was a bit of a filler, but I needed it there! Soon, the 'arrangement'** **comes up! I have all these cute moments planned in my head, but I dont want to go too fast! **

**So, I'm starting a new story soon called 'Secrets'. I'm so excited about it!**

**Has anyone seen the Kid President? Oh my Gods! He makes me laugh SO HARD! Check out his MOM video! Ten things to appreciate about Moms! Its brilliant! WTYL!**

**-TheHomeSchooler**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry it took so long. I spent awhile trying to find a way to reply to a reviewer. But I think I've finally cracked it! Then, I had this entire chapter written out and my laptop crashed! SO I lost all of it and had to re-write the whole thing!**

**Katsfakeckaes: Thank you! I think I'm going to die too. And its my story!**

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: I laugh when I see your reviews! I love them so much! **

**12CEW: Me have bad grammar? Unpossible! ;) But seriously, I'm only human. I will make mistakes. Not everything will be perfect. But I will try.**

**HuntressJadeDaughterOfPosedion: Thats a fabulous idea! I might use it in some ways. But I already have an image in my head that HAS to happen first. But I have a feeling I will be throwing your idea in there some how! **

**thebiggestbookworm: I'm going to be sad too... *sigh***

**SafireRansomePoseidonsDaughter: Aww! Thank you! **

**Whew! Okay, guys! I'm not really good at writing the 'sad mood' but tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything!**

**P.S. This is a couple of Percabeth moments before all the drama happens! I was in a fluffy mood today! This will all take place from two days after they start dating to the day before Nico pays Percy. Its up to you! **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 9**

**~Third Person~**

"Why are we doing this?" Annabeth complained, tugging on her boyfriends hand. "This makes no sense! Christmas is weeks away!"

"Yes," Percy nodded, "But everything will be more expensive then!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And, why am I here?"

"Because you're a girl." he replied. "Every year I can never figure out what to get my Mom. And this is 'Mom Christmas Shopping Day' and I need you're help!"

"What did you get her last year?" Annabeth asked.

"A rug."

"A rug." Annabeth tried to hold in her laughter. "Well, thats… sweet."

Percy noticed she was trying not to smile. "Ha ha. This is why you're with me! I need you're help!"

"No you don't." she bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Just get her another rug. I'm sure she'll love it."

"You know what?" Percy grabbed her and tickled her sides. "You can be so annoying sometimes!"

Annabeth laughed and tried to get away from his grasp. She finally turned to look at him, lacing her arms around his neck.

"Listen, Perce." she started. "Us girls. Well, we like a gift that means something. When you look at something and say, 'Hey! That reminds me of her' we find that completely sweet and heart warming."

"Huh?"

"Lets try this." she said. "When I say 'Mom' what's the first thing you think of?"

"Blue." he answered without hesitation.

"Blue?"

"Blue." he nodded. "Inside joke."

"See. Now you need to find her something blue." Annabeth instructed.

"Sooooo, girls like sentimental gift. Note to self."

"Percy!"

"Okay. Come on."

Percy and Annabeth strolled around the mall, looking for the perfect gift for Sally. They weaved through busy people and passed stores and food courts. Finally, finally, Percy found the perfect gift.

"Oh. My gosh." Annabeth held back her laughter.

"What? Its perfect! Its blue and fuzzy!" he pouted.

"No, no." Annabeth walked up and placed a hand on her boyfriends chest. "Its sweet, Percy. Really. Its adorable."

She took the navy blue bear out of her boyfriends hands and looked down at it. It really was cute. It was a dark blue color and had a blue and yellow striped bow. Its nose was a soft pink and its eyes a soft brown.

"I don't believe you." Percy crossed his arms, blocking Annabeth off.

"I'm serious!"

He shook his head.

"I swear!"

He shook his head again.

Annabeth laughed at her boyfriend's stubbornness. When she finally controlled her giggles, she stood up on tip toe and kissed him. He responded immediately, slipping his arms around her waist. He picked her up so she was his height and her toes were hovering above the ground. She tugged away, but he held onto her.

"Am I forgiven?" she asked, a smile on her lips.

He shrugged. "I suppose."

Annabeth demanded to be put down and Percy bent down to pick up the bear that was dropped. Completely forgotten when Annabeth got.. distracted. He dusted off the bear and peered up at Annabeth.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Nope."

After he paid for the bear, he grabbed Annabeth's hand.

"Have you gotten my Christmas present yet?" Annabeth asked out of curiosity.

Percy shook his head. "Nope, but I know what I'm going to get you."

"What is it?"

"Nope." he said again. "Not telling you."

"Oh. Come on, Percy!" she begged. "Please?"

He didn't look at her. He couldn't look at her. If he did, then he'd give in.

"If you tell me my Christmas present, I'll tell you yours."

"But.. but.. Touche." she grumbled.

Percy snaked his arm around her waist. "Thats what I thought. Lets go find some food. I'm starving."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and dragged him to the food court.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hey." Annabeth said softly.

Percy wasn't at school, was ignoring all of her texts and calls, and she was worried. She called Sally and asked her if he was okay, but Sally informed her otherwise. She said that she wouldn't give anything away, Percy would have to tell her on his own, but that he did need Annabeth. Annabeth ditched her homework and headed over to the Jackson's apartment. She didn't even go to the door. She just kept climbing the stairs. She knew Percy wouldn't be in the apartment. She knew exactly where he'd be. Now, here she was. Her boyfriend was leaning against the railing, looking out at the city. Annabeth was still a few feet away.

"Hi." he said, not looking at her.

That filled Annabeth with even more fear. Did she do something wrong? Were they breaking up? Was something wrong with their relationship? Annabeth choked all that down and walked towards him.

"You okay?" she asked as she gently placed her hand on his arm.

He tensed and Annabeth immediately removed her hand. Percy felt bad now. He did. She was trying to help. But he didn't want her pity.

"I'm fine." he replied, his voice cold and hard.

Annabeth didn't say anything. She just turned and placed her hands on that railing. She gazed out at the city. She didn't touch him. She didn't say anything. She just waited. And Percy gave in. He let out a shuddering breath and tugged on her gently. He wrapped her up inside his arms, burying his face in her hair. Annabeth put her arms around his torso and rubbed soft circles into his back. Percy slowly relaxed. He held on tight. Like he never want to let go or let her leave.

"Percy," she said finally. "I know you well enough to know when you're not 'fine'."

He pulled back slightly and looked at her gray eyes.

"I'm okay. I swear."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and stepped out of his embrace. He turned around and placed his hands on the railing again.

"I just want to make sure you're okay." Annabeth said softly.

He nodded stiffly, his grip on the bar tightened. Annabeth took a deep breath.

"And to make sure that this isn't about us." she added, her voice shaking. She said it quietly too, but it was loud enough to make Percy's attention snap like a rubberband. Within an instant, she was in his arms again. The only difference? He was kissing her. Annabeth was shocked for a second, but she returned it. He made the kiss deeper. His problems seemed a thousand miles away. He had kissed alot of girls and none of them did that to him. Only Annabeth had that effect on him.

"Percy!" she gasped as she pulled away.

Once she tugged away and broke the kiss, Percy's problems slammed into him like a train.

"Annabeth, listen to me. This has _nothing_ to do with you. Nothing to do with us. I swear. Okay? Nothing. Everything for us is perfect. We're perfect, okay?"

Annabeth let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. "Okay."

They were okay. They were perfect. Everything between them was alright. Annabeth nuzzled into his shirt. He wrapped his arms tight around her.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" her voice was muffled by his shirt.

He kissed the top of her head and nodded. "I know. And I will tell you. When I can process it myself."

Annabeth pulled back slightly. His arms tensed around her waist. He didn't want to let her go. Not yet. The past couple weeks have been the best of his life. He realized that the more time he spent with her, the harder he fell. And the harder he fell, it was going to hurt much worse at the bottom when his hit the pavement.

"I'll be waiting, okay?" she whispered. "I'm here, okay? Whenever you need me. I'm right here. You don't even have to tell me. I'm okay with that. I trust you."

That almost brought tears to his eyes. She really seemed to trust him. She seems, he didn't know,... perfect? Yes. She seemed perfect in this moment. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You know," he whispered. "I seem to fall in love with you more and more each day."

Did he really just say that? Yes. He did. And he wouldn't take back a single word of it. Whether he liked it or not, he was falling in love with her. And it broke his heart that he had to break hers.

She smiled at his words and she felt fireworks burst from within her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes." he adjusted his arms around her waist so she was even closer to him. "I am. I think- no, I know- that I'm falling in love with you."

Annabeth felt giddy. She started to smile. And it grew wide. Sh had small, soft, short giggles escape her. She wasn't sure what to say. So she did what every girl would do. She kissed him.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Annabeth." Percy said, spinning around in her desk chair.

"Hmm?" she was writing stuff down in her notebook. Right now she was staring at it and chewing on the end of her pencil.

"Annabeth." Percy repeated.

"Huh?"

He smiled at her. The day was chilly, but sunny. They were at Annabeth's house, in her room. She was laying on her stomach on the bed and Percy, who was completely bored at this point, was spinning in her chair like a child.

"Annabeth."

She didn't answer. She decided to ignore him.

"Annabeth." He loved the sound of her name and the way it felt coming off his lip. He could say it for the rest of his life and die happy.

"Annabeth." he said again, grinning like an idiot.

"What?" she tried to say sweetly. She still didn't look up.

He let out a quiet laugh. She was trying hard, wasn't she? She was trying to concentrate but Percy kept annoying her.

"Annabeth." he said again.

This time, she snapped.

"What do you want?!" she exclaimed.

Her reaction made him laugh. Now she just watched him laugh his head off. When she was done, he say her staring at him.

"I love you." he finished.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: Uhhhhhh! The feels! I love Percabeth! Let me know what you think! ;)**

**-TheHomeSchooler**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know! Another chapter! But, truth is, I want to finish this story! I'm anxious to see how its going to end! I cant wait to write it! **

**Forever-Fangirl-PHO-HP: He did mean it! And I'm happy you make me laugh too! I need some laughter! **

**LavenderBooks: Percabeth is awesome!**

**A the Invisible: This chapter will answer your questions!**

**thebiggestbookworm: I apologize! I was in the mood for some Percabeth FLUFF! Please don't die! If you do, you'll never find out how it ends!**

**SafireRansomePoseidonsDaughter: You review made me laugh! You reviewers have a great sense of humor!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!**

**Chapter 10**

**~Percy~**

I couldn't do it. There was no way I could hurt her! If I hurt her, that would hurt me! Then I'd hate myself for the rest of my life! But I still needed money. I was still broke. But, if I had to choose between money and hurting Annabeth? The answer is so obvious I'm not even going to answer it. I was sitting in the school parking lot. My car was off and I was just sitting inside it. The parking lot was pretty much empty. Nico was inside the school with one hundred dollars. And I was sitting around, wrestling with myself. What if I just told Nico no money? What if I took the money and ju-

_Tap, tap_.

I looked up to see a familiar blonde girl with a smile that make my problems go away. Unfortunately, she was part of this problem. A big part. I was happy to see her anyway. I had barely seen her all day. At lunch. But I was so distracted with this problem, that I couldn't enjoy it.

I climbed out of the car and she backed up as the door opened. Once I slammed the car door shut, she walked forward and wrapped her arms around my neck. I sighed silently, really mad at myself for even thinking about choosing the money over her. I mean, look at the girl. She was gorgeous and she had taught me so much. I love her personality. I love everything about her. I love her. I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked, "You seem kinda distant today."

I nodded. "I'm perfect. I'm just waiting for Nico."

"I think hes still in the school." she informed me.

I nodded again. "I know. He was suppose to meet me out here, but I guess I'll go inside and find him."

It wasn't lying. Well, it kind of was. But, again, our entire relationship was pretty much a lie. _No, Percy! Don't think like that!_

"Okay." she shrugged. "I've gotta go, but I'll see you later."

"Course." I had a cheeky smile on my face.

She kissed me. A short kiss. Nothing big. But I savored it. I rested my forehead on hers.

"I love you." I told her.

She smiled. "I love you, too."

She kissed me one more time before breaking out of my clasp and ran to her truck. She honked as she pulled out. I waved and watched until the beat up red thing disappeared. I turned towards the school, squared my shoulders, took a deep breath, and headed to the doors.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**~Third Person~**

"Hey, Nico." Percy said.

"Hey, man." Nico replied, running a hand through his dark hair. "So, you did it! You did the impossible! You got Annabeth to go out with you."

A shadow outside stopped. Her breathing got shallow and her heart sped up. All she wanted was to pick up a book she forgot in her locker. She pressed her back up against the wall next to the door. She stopped when she heard her name.

"Yeah." Percy said.

The idiots lets the door cracked. So Annabeth could hear, and somewhat see, them clearly.

"One hundred." Nico handed Percy a wad of money. "I still can believe you got Princess Chase to go out with you. I thought she hated you."

"I've got charms, Nico." Percy smirked.

He knew what he was going to do. It was wrong, but he knew this was the only safe way.

"Well, you won the bet." Nico nodded.

"Arrangement." Percy corrected. "Remember? Thats what we were going to call it. If I could get Annabeth to date me within six weeks I would get a hundred."

Annabeth one of her hands over her mouth. The other one help her notebook that she forgot. She felt tears coming to her eyes. He used her. He _used_ her. And she fell for it! She was an idiot.

"Can we make another arrangement?" Percy asked.

"Depends." Nico said.

"Lets not tell Annabeth about this, okay? She really does mean alot to me. I don't want her to find out about this. She trusts me."

_Not anymore!_ Annabeth wanted to scream, but she restrained herself. She could feel herself choking on her sobs. No only did he play her, lie to her, but he didn't want to tell her. Did he care for her at all? Did he love her at all?

"Percy.." Nico warned.

"I just don't want to hurt her." Percy sighed.

Annabeth couldn't take it anymore. She dropped the notebook and a sob came out of her throat. She had tears bucketing down her face as she ran down the hallway.

Percy heard the book drop and saw a flash of gold. Like hair… His eye grew wide. _No. No, no, no, no, no! That couldn't of been her! She left!_ It didn't matter. Percy didn't waste any time running for the door. He bent down to pick up the notebook. He flipped open the first page and, sure enough, its said '_Property of Annabeth Chase_' on the inside. He craned his neck because he heard clicking. Like shoes. And down the hall, Percy saw blonde curls bouncing down the back of Annabeth as she ran. Her black boots '_click'_ed as she ran.

"Annabeth." he whispered. "No!" he shouted.

Annabeth didn't respond. She just kept running down the dim hallway. Percy took off after her. He kept calling her name, but she just ran. He finally caught up with outside the front of the school.

"Annabeth!" He grabbed her hand and spun her to a stop.

She yanked her hand away from his and stumbled two steps backward. Like she was trying to get away from something. Trying to get away from _him_.

"Don't touch me." she shrieked.

"Annabeth," Percy's voice cracked. "Let me explain."

She was crying. Which made Percy's heart break. He had never seen her cry. She was gasping for air and her eyes were rimmed red. Tears poured down her cheeks. There was nothing Percy wanted to more than pull her into his arms and tell her that everything was going to okay.

"No! I've heard enough!" she exclaimed.

"Annabeth, please!" Percy's words were a rush. "Its started out as a bet, but I re-"

"What happened to 'I love you'?" she demanded. "What happened to 'We're perfect'? You're the same boy I met months ago!"

She turned around to leave, but he grabbed her arm, this time not letting her go.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

Percy was starting to feel emotional now. He. Was. An. Idiot. He was.

"I really fell in love with you." he told her. "I just didn't want to hurt you, Annabeth."

"Well, too lat!." she cried. "Because I'm hurt! I can't believe that I was so stupid to fall for someone like you! You a self conceited, selfish, cocky, stupid, annoying, idiotic, jerk! I can't believe you! And you still took the money! And you didn't want to tell me!"

"Annabeth-"

"No!" she finally ripped away from Percy. "We're done, Percy! I hate you! I. Hate. You!"

He was crying before, but those words cut through him like a sword. Annabeth choked on a sob before she turned around and ran down the sidewalk. Annabeth climbed into the truck and locked the doors. She folded her arms over the steering wheel and placed her head on them. She sobbed. She loved him. She did. _So,_ she thought, _This is what a broken heart feels like._ She eventually realized she needed to get home. She wiped tears from her eyes and turned the key. Even as she pulled out of the school parking lot, water blurred her eyes.

Percy watched as the truck pulled out. He clenched his jaw and balled his fists. What was he thinking? He was stupid.

Percy was so mad at himself for hurting her that she kicked a pole. It hurt, but not as much as other places. He wanted to break down right then and there. But he couldn't. Nico came out behind him. He saw the whole exchange, no doubt. He stalked past Nico, keeping the waterworks in. It didn't even hurt this much with Kate. He climbed into his car and slammed the door. He remembered the kiss he shared with her right outside that door. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He wanted to cry. But he wiped his face and put the key into the ignition.

"Percy Jackson does not cry over girls." he mumbled to himself. But even as he said the words, he knew they weren't true. He knew he would be crying over Annabeth. He would be cursing himself for hurting her. But all that would have to wait until he got home. He punched the radio button, but as soon as he did he wished he hadn't. Their song was on the radio. _Their _song. 'Long Way Home' by 5SOS.

' _Hitting every red light_

_Kissing at the stop signs, darling_

_Green Day's on the radio_

_And everything is alright_

_Now we're turning off the headlights, darling_

_We're just taking it slow'_

He couldn't take it anymore. He broke. Snapped. He cried.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: Don't kill me! Please! It had to happen! I'm sorry! I'm not good with emotional situations. Actually, I am. But Annabeth didn't know how to react so she was just stuck. I mean, how would you feel if you just found out that the boyfriend ended up using you for money? Lied to you for money? And then didn't want to tell you? **

**Gods! I hate myself right now! Again, I'm sorry! I will try to update alot this weekend, though! I swear! **

**-TheHomeSchooler**

**P.S. Sorry its so short! Again, don't kill me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! So, I'm still alive, thanks to SafireRansomePoseidonsDaughter! Heres chapter 11 and I think you guys will like it!**

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Again... Hahahahaha!**

**xXxNAVYxXx: I'm not exactly sure how to take that...**

**WOW554: YES! I love them! My sister listened to them all the time and I was like 'I have no idea who they are!' So I went and listened to them while I was writing a chapter and I love a couple of their songs! Long Way Home is one of them! **

**Katsfakecakes: Thank you! I'm sorry! We all knew it was coming! But don't worry! We got some good stuff up ahead! ;)**

**Had anyone else noticed how weird the winky faces look on here? And how they say 'Annabeth' is spelled incorrectly? **

**Disclaimer: I own... NOTHING!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 11**

**~Annabeth~**

I stormed out of my truck and into the house. I slammed the front door and stalked through the kitchen, tears running down my face. In order to get to my bedroom, I had to go through the kitchen. And in the kitchen? Was Wendy. She looked up when she heard me come in.

"Annabeth! Don-" she stopped when she saw I was crying. She wiped her hands on a towel.

"What happened?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." I skipped up the steps and went to my bedroom. Once I shut the door, I collapsed on my bed. I couldn't believe the _he_ would do this to me! He told me he loved me! He told me that we were okay! And he used me! He played me! Just like he did to all those other girls! I don't know why I thought he was different! He wasn't! He was the same jerk I met months ago! I shot a quick text to Thalia, saying that I needed her ASAP. She replied that she was on her way. A few minutes later she strutted into my bedroom and plopped down on my bed. Her eyes were wide once she saw me.

"Oh my gods, Annie! What happened?"

"He played me." I croaked out. My voice sounded raw and broken.

"Who did?"

"Percy! He used me for money, Thalia! He wanted money!"

"Oh, Annabeth." she said as she hugged me.

"He told me he loves me, Thals." I cried, my voice cracking. "He told me we were perfect. And I believed him. Why!" I slapped my forehead. "I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Annabeth, I really do think Percy loves you." Thalia said slowly.

"How do you know?"

"Because he told me. He hasn't loved someone like this since Kate. Annabeth, you changed him. He didn't want to lose you."

I sat there a moment. Gears were turning in my head. How would she know this stuff? I suddenly came to my conclusion.

"You knew!" I gasped. "You knew about the bet!"

She went a shade pale and I knew I was right.

"I can't believe you!" I exclaimed, "You're suppose to be my best friend, Thalia! Since when do you think you can keep a secret like this from you're best friend when you know I was going to get hurt in the end?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled my pillow up to my face and cried. Why wouldn't she tell me?

"I wanted to tell you." she said quietly. "I did. But Percy asked me not too. He said he was going to tell you when the time was right."

"Oh, really." I lifted my head from my pillow and looked at her. "Because the way he told Nico, and I quote, 'Lets not tell Annabeth about this, okay?'. He lied to me. You lied to me! I can't believe you!"

"Annabeth-"

I buried my face in my hands. "Just go." my voice cracked.

I felt Thalia get off the bed, muttering something about killing Percy. She left. A few minutes later, the door opened again.

"I thought I told you to go home!" I looked up.

But it wasn't Thalia standing there. It was my stepmom. Wendy.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" she asked. She sounded concerned.

"Yeah. I just like to sit here and cry for fun!" I wiped my nose.

"Boys?" she asked.

A sob escaped my throat in answer. She crossed the room and sat down next to me on the bed. She slid her arm around my shoulder and let me tell her the story.

"And Thalia knew. And she didn't tell me!"

"Maybe she didn't want you getting hurt." Wendy said gently.

"Nobody wants me to get hurt! Well, guess what? I am!"  
Wendy was quiet and she listened to my cry.

"It- It j-" I took a deep breath and whispered, "It just hurts so bad."

"I know. I know. I was a teenage girl once too, you know. I've been in situations like this."

"What did you do?"

"I never talked to the boy again." she replied. "He tried to come up and convince me that he really did care about me and that he wanted a chance to prove it. But I told him that he blew it. Then I ignored him. Or more like avoided him. For the rest of the year. I tried to move on, and I did."

"But I love Percy." I said with a sigh.

She squeezed my shoulder, then stood up. "Dinner will be ready soon. But you can stay up here if you want. I'll explain everything to you're Dad."

I nodded.

Wendy kissed my head and walked out of the room. I felt tears sting my eyes again as I collapsed on the bed, feeling like I didn't have a single friend in this world…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**~Third Person~**

"What is wrong with you?" Thalia growled as she approached Percy.

"Have you talked to Annabeth?" Percy asked at the same time.

"Yeah." she nodded with sass. "I did! The poor girls heartbroken! And she found out that I knew and now she hates me too!"

"Shes heartbroken?" Sorrow dripped in Percy's voice.

Thalia softened a bit. "You really hurt her."

"I know." he said as his stomach dropped. "I didn't want too. Now I'll never forgive myself."

"Have you tried explaining to her?" Thalia asked. "About how you really ended up falling for her?"

"That sounds so cliche." he let out a dry laugh, then turned serious. "I tried. She doesn't want to hear it. She- Shes just-"

"Hurt." Piper finished as she walked up. "The word you're looking for is hurt, Percy. Just like I told you she would be!"

"Listen, Piper." Percy closed his eyes. "I know shes hurt. I've been told enough. I didn't want to hurt her. It just happened."

"Just happened?" Piper exclaimed. "Percy, she heartbroken and confused! She thought you loved her! She thought you cared for her! Now she just thinks that she was just another victim."

"But thats not how it was." Percy said, hitting his locker door. "I really do love her!"

"Don't tell me." Piper crossed her arms. "Tell Annabeth!"

She smacked his arm when she said Annabeth's name.

He nodded. "Okay. Is she here?"

"Yeah." Thalia answered. "But she won't let me get near here. She's been avoiding me all day."

"Me too." I admit.

"Oh, I wonder why?" Piper said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Go, Perce. Maybe you can fix it for all of us." Thalia encouraged.

Percy took off down the almost empty halls. The bell rang and everyone was in class. Percy would be surprise if he caught her. And there she was, standing by her locker. Her blonde curls were pulled up into a ponytail, she was wearing black jeans and a gray shirt. Her converse were black. She wasn't wearing the smile that Percy loved so much. And that made his heart ache. He walked up behind her and took a deep breath.

"Annabeth."

She jumped and spun around so fast she hit her elbow on her locker door. Percy suppressed a smile. Her face caused even more pain for Percy. She was wearing a little more makeup than usual, probably because of crying, and her hair was a bit ruffled.

"Ow." she muttered, rubbing her elbow. "What do you want, Percy?"

"Will you let me explain? Please?" he was practically begging her.

Just seeing him made Annabeth want to cry. She bit her bottom lip, trying to swallow the burning lump in her throat.

"I think you've said enough."

"I haven't said anything at all, Annabeth!" he protested.

"Percy," she said desperately. "Put yourself in my shoes. You say you love me, you say you care for me, but then you go and take all the money. Telling Nico not to tell me and leave me wondering if you ever loved me or if I was just being used?"

She had tears choking her throat now, but she refused to cry in front of him.

"I really did. I mean, do" he corrected. "I really do love you, Annabeth."

She didn't say anything. She was looking everywhere but him. The walls, the lockers, the floor, her shoes, her hands, her hair, down the hall, the doors. Everywhere but him. He was planning on doing this. He had felt awful when he had gotten home. His mother was devastated, but also disappointed in him. His Mom was disappointed, Annabeth was heartbroken, can things get any worse?

"You don't have to say anything, Wise Girl." He pursed his lips. "But I want you to have this."

She finally look at him. Right into his sea green eyes and she almost cracked. The she realized he was holding his hand out to her. In his hand, was a roll of money. Her gray eyes went wide. Is that what she thinks it is?

"This is the hundred." Percy read the question in her eyes. "The one Nico gave me. I was going to give it to you on Tuesday, but you weren't here. So I was going to give it to you Wednesday, but you still didn't come. And now its Friday, and you're here. So I'm giving it to you. Its the hundred. The one that Nico gave me."

"You already said that." Was all Annabeth could say.

He chuckled, but then turned serious. "You mean more to me than any amount of money, Annabeth. You need to know that."

She didn't move to take the money, so Percy grabbed her hand. He felt sparks shoot through him and, by the look on her face, she did too. He opened her palm and put the money on top of it. He closed her fingers around it and kissed her forehead before turning around and disappearing down the hall.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Aww! Percy still loves her, but Annabeth's confused and doesn't know what to do with her heart! Will she trust him again? **

**I know it was a bit short, but I'm already writing the next chapter and it should hopefully be up by tonight! **

**-TheHomeSchooler**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12! Its here! Only a few more chapters left, guys! **

**Jedi1: I couldn't agree more. **

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Sorry! I'm sorry! Oh. I was wondering why it was like that! I thought my laptop had a glitch!**

**Katsfakecakes: Please don't die! I'm am SO honored! Thank you!**

**thebiggestbookworm: Just you wait... **

**Disclaimer: I... own... nothing..**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 12**

**~Percy~**

Days turned to weeks and soon, Winter break rolled around. I was sitting in the cafeteria with Grover, Jason, Piper, and Nico when Thalia stomped in, slamming her books down on the table.

"She still won't talk to me!" Thalia exclaimed, referring to Annabeth.

"You have to give her time, Thalia." Piper said. "She was really hurt."

"I still can't believe you guys did that." Grover shook his head.

"Me either." I sighed.

"Is she still not talking to you?" Jason asked.

"Before it was icy stares that made me feel even worse than before. Now all she says is 'Excuse me' in the hallways." I answered.

"Ooh." Jason grimaced.

I turned to Piper. "How is she?"

Piper shrugged. "Shes doing okay. I think shes finally gotten over it a bit. But she doesn't trust you anymore, Percy."

"I wouldn't either." I admitted.

"Maybe-" she bit her lip. "Maybe you should talk to her."

Silena Beauregard sat down next to Piper. "I agree. You two _have _to make up! You guys were adorable together!"

Silena twisted her dark hair over her shoulder.

"I wish we could, Silena. But Annabeth really isn't in a 'kiss and make-up' mood."

"Thats because-"

"You broke her heart.'

Connor and Travis Stoll sat down at our table.

"Yes," Thalia said sarcastically, "Join us. Please!"

"I know I broke her heart." I rolled my eyes. "I don't need to be remind."

"Apparently you do!" Silena exclaimed. "Because if you didn't you would be doing something about it!"

"What do you suggest I do, Silena?!" I exclaimed, "I've tried. She doesn't trust me anymore!"

"Can you blame her?" Thalia asked in a small voice.

"No! I don't! But I still want to make things right! And I tried."

"But you didn't have me when you tried." Silena pointed out.

I shook my head. "No. If theres one thing I learned about Annabeth while we were dating, its that she likes her space."

Silena shrugged. "Fine."

But it my head? I was cooking up a plan…. A three phase plan.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**~Annabeth~**

"Hey, you." A voice behind me said.

That voice. _The_ voice. And, no, I'm not talking about the show. I turned around to see a pair of green eyes that were constantly on my mind.

"What, Percy?" I asked.

The school was pretty much empty. I stayed to do extra homework in the Library. I had no idea he was here. But just seeing him made my heart speed up.

"I just wanted to see how you were doin." he shrugged.

I nodded. "Right. More like see if I've gotten over the heartbreak."

He shrugged again. I turned back to my locker and pulled out the books I would need for Winter Break.

"Annabeth, please." his voice sounded desperate. "I'm really trying here."

I slammed my locker shut and gripped my backpack straps in my left hand. I turned around to look at him.

"Percy, I don't know if I trust you anymore." I blinked then corrected myself. "No. I _know_ I don't trust you anymore! You lied to me! And used me!"

I wasn't as emotional when I talked about it now. I mean, it still upset me. But I wouldn't be breaking down into tears. Not in front of him anyway.

"I know." he took a small step forward. "I know. And you have no idea how ticked am I at myself because of it. I am sorry. And I do love you."

I searched his eyes, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. I was normally good at telling if people were lying or not. But Percy was an actor. He had his little act up the entire time we were dating. Apparently, my skills aren't that good.

"I don't believe you." I said.

First he looked upset. Then he lit up. And put a smirk on his face.

"I'm serious." he took a step closer.

I shook my head.

"I swear." Another step.

I knew what he was doing. This was a visa-versa conversation from the mall a couple weeks ago. He got "mad" at me for laughing at his bear. I could do one of two things: 1) Shake my head again and see what happens from there. 2) Shove him away and tell him to leave me alone.

_You don't trust him! _

_**But he wants to kiss you!**_

_He hurt you!_

_**Hes saying he loves you!**_

It was like having an angle and a demon on my shoulder.

"I swear." he repeated, sounding like he meant it. He took another step closer.

I shook my head again.

Before I knew what was happening, he leaned in and kissed me.

**~Third Person~**

Percy leaned in and kissed her. What shocked him most is that he let her. He thought about how much he missed this. Annabeth's backpack slipped from her fingers, landing on the floor with a '_thud'_. When he kissed her, it was gently. Like asking for permission. When she kissed him back, he leaned into her so her back was pressed against her locker. Her arms wound themselves around him neck and he slipped his around her waist. It was almost like old times. Weeks ago. Before the money got in the way. Just that thought made him want to pull her closer. He tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away. They were both breathing heavily.

"Percy." her voice cracked.

He didn't get to say anything because she kissed him again. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her. Their lips moved in sync and Percy thought they might actually be okay. But then she pulled away. She untangled herself from Percy, picked up her backpack and ran down the hall. He watched with a stupid grin on his face. She disappeared into a door.

"Phase One," Percy said to himself. "Complete."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Wellllll? Whatcha think? I am so hyped about writing this story! And I have a couple music stories in mind to write! Let me know your thoughts!**

**-TheHomeSchooler**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! How are you guys? Phase two is up next! Guys! This story is almost done! Thank you to all my reviewers who sticked with me from chapter 1!**

**A the Invisible: Thank you! **

**SafireRansomePoseidonsDaughter: Aww! Thank you! **

**xXxNAVYxXx: Oh my gosh! Really? You think so? I've always wanted to be a published writer, but I didn't think I was that good at it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**~Annabeth~**

What was wrong with me? Why did I kiss him? Why did I enjoy it? Why do relationships have to be so complicating? I tried to shake all the thoughts off. It was Winter Break. I should be enjoying it. Not thinking about Percy. I jogged out to my truck and climbed in. I pulled down the mirror and looked at my lips. The were pinkish and a bit swollen. I reached up and touched them. I tried, I really did, but I smiled. And a girlish giggle escaped my lips. I felt like a freshman who just got asked out by my long time crush. When I saw Percy come out of the school doors with a smug smile on his face, shaking his head like he couldn't believe he I kissed him back. When he saw me sitting in my truck, he waved. I glowered at him and turned on my engine so I could pull out of the parking lot…

**~Third Person~ **

Winter Break went okay for both Percy and Annabeth. Percy stayed around his apartment with his Mom and stepdad. He hung out with Thalia or Grover. He went to the roof to visit his fish, but it was hard to go up there. It constantly reminded him of Annabeth.

The blonde herself flew back to San Francisco for a Christmas in the sun. She was back in New York for Christmas, but all her friends back in California wanted to know about Percy and what he did. They wanted to know what he looked like, what he was like, and if he was a good kisser.

While Annabeth was in San Francisco, she constantly got text from Percy. They all said pretty much the same thing.

_I love you. _

_I still love you. _

_I'm still in love with you. _

_I love you. _

_I've been wondering what other words for 'love' are. Adore and fancy. I adore AND fancy you. But I love you too. ;)_

Annabeth found it incredibly sweet and they always made her smile but they were also frustratingly annoying. She was trying to forget him and move on. She couldn't do that when she was constantly reminded about how much he loves her. Because that only makes her think about how much she loves him.

Annabeth ran into Percy went she drove to a coffee from a nearby cafe. _The_ cafe. The one she went to and talked to Percy at before they went on a walk in the park. She had been trying to avoid it. She knew Percy went there all the time. They went there many times when they were dating. It was one of _their _places. But the coffee there was really good. Percy opened the door and was walking out as she was walking in. His entire face lit up when he saw her. Annabeth would never admit it, but she felt her heart jump when she saw him. But it also reminded her of how mad at him she is.

"Hey, Annabeth." he smiled at him.

"Hi," she greeted shortly.

"How was California?"

"Hot." she shrugged.

She was careful not to smile. Percy loved it when she smiled. And she wouldn't give him what he wanted.

"Good." he nodded.

Before he could make things awkward, which they already were, he left. He heard Annabeth take a shaky breath before she went into the shop. Annabeth ordered her coffee and gazed at the booth she and Percy always sat at. Without a moment of hesitation, she went and sat at the table in the spot she always sat in. She set her coffee cup down and looked across the table. Her heart stopped when she saw a familiar beanie. She swallowed the burning lump in her throat as she reached over and picked up the worn black hat. Her eyes stung as she remembered getting that hat with him

_~Flashback~_

"_What is this?" Annabeth asked, holding up the black beanie hat. _

_They were in Percy's bedroom. She was laying on her stomach on Percy's bed and he was rummaging through his drawers for something. She reached down to pick up her cell phone which slipped off the bed and landed under it. She knew she didn't want to see what was underneath his bed, so she felt with her hand. When she felt a yarny fabric, she brought her hand up with the cap. _

_Percy turned to see what she was talking about. _

"_Oh. My Mom made that for me back in middle school I think." he answered. "I wore that hat everyday. I even wore on my first day of Freshman year."_

_It looked like he wore it all the time. The yarn was still soft but it was worn. She stood up and walked over to where he was standing, her eyes still on the hat in her hands. _

"_Why'd you stop wearing it?" she asked, never taking her gaze off the beanie. _

_He turned around to looked at her. Her curls were down today and her gray top long sleeved shirt made her eyes pop. _

"_I'm not really sure." he shrugged. "I think someone made fun of it and I stopped wearing it after it."_

_She looked up at him and arched an eyebrow. "Someone made fun of you? Mr. Popular?" _

"_I wasn't always Mr. Popular." he laughed. "It takes alot of work to get to where I am today."_

"_Yeah." she said dryly. "Alot of work to date pretty girls then drop them. Flirt with them, get their hopes up, then crush their dreams."_

"_Hey," he laughed and slipped his arms around her waist. "Its not as easy as I make it look!"_

"_Okay." she replied sarcastically. _

_He kissed her to shut her up. _

"_You know." Annabeth said when she pulled away. "I like this beanie."_

_She reached behind him and placed it on his head. _

"_There." she smiled, showing off her dimple. "Thats better."_

_~End of Flashback~_

Annabeth stared down at the hat, trying to decide what to do with it. She eventually tucked in her bag. She remembered how he wore that hat as much as possible after she told him that. She decided that she would take it home. She didn't know why she wanted too, but it felt like she needed too.

Percy eventually realized he forgot his hat at the cafe and turned around to get that. He always loved that beanie, but now he loved it even more because Annabeth loved it. He pulled up in his car and was about to get out and get it, but he saw that Annabeth was sitting in their booth and holding the hat in her hands. She seemed like she was in some sort of trance. He smiled and got back into the car, deciding to let her keep it. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed to his apartment to get ready for school the next day.

**o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Annabeth walked to her locker early the next morning. She spun in the combination and jiggled the door open. A slip of paper fluttered to the floor. Annabeth peered down at it curiously. Once she placed her books inside the locker she bent down to pick up the paper. Judging by the edges, it was ripped from something. When it was opened it was about the side of her hand. Sprawled on the inside were three words in familiar handwriting.

_I LOVE YOU_

Annabeth couldn't help it. She smiled. One that reached her eyes and made her little dimple show. She pinned the paper onto the small, square bulletin board on the inside of her locker. As she got ready for her first class, she smiled.

Percy grinned from his hidden spot in the shadows.

_Phase two, _he thought to himself. _Complete. _

Then he slipped away, her smiling face burned into his head.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: Eeeeeekkkkkkkkk! That chapter was fun to write! I know exactly where I'm going with this story! I hope you guys liked it!**

**-TheHomeSchooler**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Last chapter, guys! This had been amazing! I know all of you have been waiting so I'll shut up. I'll osb at the bottom!**

**thebiggestbookworm: I know. Percy can be cheesy. But he likes to think or it as his 'romantic charm' ;).**

**Jedi1: Glad you liked it!**

**Katsfakecakes: Really? You did? I'm so happy you liked it! Heres your update. The... last... update...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 14**

**~Third Person~**

Phase Three of his plan. He waited two weeks before putting Phase Three into action. Meanwhile, Percy kept planting love notes into her locker. He didn't sign them. He knew that she knew it was him, She would recognize his handwriting, if nothing else. Phase One was to see if she was still at least a teensy bit in love with him. And she was. Check. Phase Two was kind of the same thing. But he wanted to see if he could still get her to smile. And he could. And he still loved her smile. Phase Three… It was his final move.

Christmas rolled around. Percy was preparing for Phase Three when a memory flashed across his mind..

~_Flashback~ _

"_Please? Please, please, please, please, please?" Annabeth begged. "Just a hint!"_

_He shook his head. "Sorry, Wise Girl. My lips are sealed."_

"_Please?" she asked once more, her gray eyes pleading. _

_It took everything in him not to give in. But he wasn't going to budge. He bought the gift already and had it wrapped. He was finishing it off with a letter. But he wanted the letter to be perfect. _

_He smiled and propped his forehead on hers. _

"_You know," he murmured. "I almost want to say yes."_

_He closed the few inches between them and kissed her. She stopped her begging long enough to let him kiss her. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, his slipped around her waist and was fingering the ends of her hair with his fingers. His arms pulled her closer to him. He pulled away, but her arms stayed around his neck. He kept his on her waist._

"_But I'm still not telling you." he laughed._

_She dropped her head back and groaned. That made him laugh more. Annabeth loved the sound of his laugh. He sounded happy. And she loved it when he was happy. _

_She smiled herself and kissed her again. It was soft and gentle. She loved it when he kissed her like that. It was like he was afraid to hurt her. Like she was made of glass. But it was also a bit firm. Like he really cared about to her and he wouldn't hurt her. Ever. _

_He tugged away again and settled his forehead on hers. _

"_I love you." he said. _

_She smiled. She never got tired of him saying that. "I love you, too."_

"_You're gorgeous." Percy retorted. _

_She tilted her head to the right. "Really?"_

_He nodded. "Yes. You are."_

"_And you love me, right?" she asked. _

_He nodded. _

"_Like, alot?" _

_He nodded. _

"_So… you love me enough to tell me my Christmas present."_

_He laughed and leaned down to kiss her for a third time. _

_~End of Flashback~_

Percy smiled at memory. He had having alot of those lately. The flashbacks he means. He shook his head and looked back down at the sheet of notebooks paper on his desk. He was having a hard time writing because of his Dyslexia but this particular assignment was due tomorrow. He picked up his pencil again and started to write…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Annabeth took her own sweet time getting to school. She decided to walk since her home wasn't far from the school. Her dark jeans were comfortable as she walked. She pulled her black peacoat closer together to keep herself from shivering. Her boots clicked on the pavement as she walked. She approached the school and bounded down the hallway towards her locker. She weaved herself through the students and teachers walking around and talking with each others. As she walked towards her locker, she got stopped by someone.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Thalia begged, her black hair bouncing.

Annabeth turned and looked at Thalia.

"I know I should've told you and I'm sorry I didn't. Percy wanted me to keep it quiet so he could tell you himself but I had no idea about him taking the money and not wanting to tell you. And, Annabeth, I'm so, _so_, sorry."

The blonde just looked at Thalia for a second before giving her a hug.

"Sooooo, I'm forgiven?" Thalia said.

"I think I've ignored you enough." Annabeth nodded.

"You forgive Piper too?"

"Piper knew?!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"In her defense, she dumped an entire bottle of water on Percy when she found out. It took everybody to convince her to stay quiet!"

Annabeth laughed and wrapped her arm around Thalia's shoulder. The both walked to the blonde's locker.

"I think you should talk to Percy." Thalia said slowly.

Annabeth's eyes darkened. "Why?"

"He really does love you, Annabeth. He says it all the time. And all he wants is forgiveness."

Annabeth didn't answer. She just opened her locker. Sitting in the middle of the shelf was a small object wrapped in snowflake wrapping paper. It had a big white bow on it and there was a small, thick, folded up paper taped to the side of the box.

"Who is that for?" Thalia asked.

"No one." Annabeth took the gift out of the locker and held it in her hand. "Its not mine."

"Then whose is it?"

"Who could get into my locker and put it there?" Annabeth questioned.

"Maybe its for you." Thalia suggested. "Open it and see."

Annabeth hesitated before opening the gift. It was a square white box. Annabeth decided to open the paper first.

_Dear Annabeth, _

_I know. You're probably thinking, 'Who the heck put this in my locker?'. But relax. Its just me. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I really am sorry. I know you don't believe me, but its the truth. Ever since I met you, ever since that stupid bet(arrangement, whatever), I changed. You changed me. When I look at girls now(Not that I do. Theres only one girl I have my eyes on) I see that its not their looks that matter. Its whats on the inside. Her personality. Her kindness. Her heart. And you showed me all of this. And I see every good thing inside of you. I love everything about you, Annabeth. I could go on for hours and hours. But i'll spare you. But can I name a couple?_

_You're eyes._

_You're hair._

_You're smile. God, you're smile. _

_You're laugh._

_You snarkiness._

_You lips(reeeeeaaalllly love those:P)._

_Get the picture? But you know what I love most of all? You. I love you. I try and remind you of that every chance I get. That bet(arrangement, whatever) was stupid and I never should've agreed to it. But I was broke! No excuses for my jerkiness. I know. But, the thing is, I fell for you even before the bet. Before I was broke. Before Nico's dark, genius mind came up with the bet(arrangement, whatever). And each moment, each smile, each kiss, each laugh, I fell more and more in love with you. Now, here I am, sitting in my bedroom. Writing you a letter and trying to to screw anything up. But I'm hopelessly in love with you, but I'm heartbroken too. You wanna know why? Knowing you, I bet you do! Because, knowing I hurt you hurts me. I'm sorry. I was a jerk and an idiot and you still might not forgive me. But at least know how sorry I am and that I still love you. You might be thinking, 'I never knew he was this romantic'. Well, sweetheart, its a gift. It comes with the charm. ;)_

_I'm hoping that you can somehow forgive me. I love you. And I know you have my beanie.. Oh! And Merry Christmas. Now you finally get to know and don't have to badger me about it anymore!_

_My heart belongs to you,_

"Seaweed Brain." she read off the last line.

"Seaweed Brain?" Thalia exclaimed. "What the heck?"

Annabeth didn't notice, but she had tears running down her face. Big fat ones. Ones that knew that she forgave and loved this boy. She ripped open the box lid and saw a bracelet sitting in the cuttoning. The chain was thin and pretty, but a silver rectangle sat in the middle of the chains. Engraved in it was, '_Wise Girl' _with a small heart on either side of her name. Forgetting about Thalia and school and her open locker, she ran for the doors of the school. She ignored teachers telling her to slow down and teenages cussing at her. Once she stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, she saw Percy's black car pull in. She smiled and ran over to where he park and got out.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi" he replied.

She was so happy to hear his voice and know how sorry he was and so overwhelmed by the note that her smile grew wider and she ran right into Percy's arms.

"I'm sorry. I forgive you." she muttered.

He didn't give her time to say anything else. He pulled her up in his arms so they were the same height and kissed her. Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist and let him kiss her. She slid one of her hands to the side of his face and kissed him back with equal passion. Her other hand held the bracelet and the note. She would be treasuring them both for the rest of her life. She was so happy to be back in Percy's arms and for him to be kissing her. She was so happy that he wrote that note for her, despite his Dyslexia. She was happy to be with him. She loved him. And there was changing _that_. She tried. She tried to stop loving him. What he did was almost unforgivable. But nothings impossible when you're in love.

Thalia ran out after her best friend and saw that she was in Percy's arms. They were kissing each other and Thalia couldn't be happier that they finally made up. Grinning, Thalia swagged back into the school, hoping that they didn't swallow each other before lunch.

"I'm sorry." Percy gasped out when they pulled away. "I really am. It was stupid of me to take the money. It was stupid of me to make the bet, arrangement, whatever, in the first place."

"Percy." Annabeth placed her forehead on his.

"What?"  
"Shut up." she answered before kissing him again.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: Oh my gosh, guys. Its over. Can I cry yet? I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Do you like the way it ended? I figured that I'd end it the way it began! I want to thank you ALL! All of you who reviewed, liked, favorited or anything else! It was because of you guys I kept updating. At one point, someone left a negative review and I almost stopped writing the story. Then I told myself, 'Get a grip! There are going to be some people who don't like you writing. But there are people out there who do. And you need to finish for them Who cares what those haters think?'. I can't even express my happiness when I saw my very first review. My very first reviewer was Book-shelfdivided. I thank her. And Katsfakecake and Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP for constantly reviewing. Along with SafireRansomePoseidonsDaughter. I thank EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!**

**Keep an eye out for some more stories that are comin! I have one thats dedicated to the wonderful Katsfakecakes because she encouraged me to write it! You guys are fabulous!**

**-TheHomeSchooler**


End file.
